A Wizard's Key
by imaunholycow
Summary: AU(book 6), Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny are summoned to Dumbledore's office to be told of dark forces building, and Voldemort recruiting creatures called Heartless, and how Harry must learn to wield the legendary Keyblade to fight them and save their world. But during an attack by Voldemort on Hogwarts, Harry and Ginny are transported to a new world, new allies, new enemies...
1. The Keybearer's Trial

AN: I do not own Harry Potter, Kingdom Hearts, Bleach, Inuyasha, The Legend of Zelda, or any of the characters or ideas represented by them or other works involved in the making of this fan fiction, etc... etc... And without further adue, please enjoy A Wizard's Key...

Chapter One- The Keybearer's Trial

Harry stared at the letter in his hand, which had just been brought by a Hogwarts owl. It was from the school headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. _Harry, I need you to return to Hogwarts immediately. I have made this letter a portkey and it will activate in ten seconds. _Harry swore. "Boll…" and he felt the familiar pull at his navel as he was transported to Hogwarts. "…ocks!" Dumbledore chuckled from his desk. "Harry, must you use such language?" Harry turned and glared at him. "Sorry sir. I felt it necessary at the time." Dumbledore just chuckled again as there was a knock at the door. It opened to reveal Professor McGonagall, Ron, and Hermione.

Hermione ran forward and hugged Harry and Ron just nodded in his direction. Harry then noticed Ginny walk into the office as well. He turned back to Dumbledore, who suddenly looked serious. "I called you all here for a matter I think is of great importance. As you know, Voldemort is now in the open due to events this past term. Not only has he begun attacking as he did in the first war, he has enlisted new minions." He waved his wand over the pensive, which sat on his desk. A small figure rose from the surface. It was all black, except for two beady yellow eyes, and it twitched almost constantly. It seemed to be searching for something.

Dumbledore waved his wand again, and the creature's image vanished. "This is one variety of creatures known as Heartless. Not much is known about them except for two things. Magic has no affect on them, and they are vulnerable to only one thing. A weapon known as the keyblade." Harry felt a sudden sign of recognition at the word, and Dumbledore gave him a satisfied look. "The stories say the keyblade can only be wielded by someone pure of heart. A person who always thinks of others before themselves, and is brave beyond reason." He and Harry made eye contact, and Harry knew that Dumbledore expected him to do it.

"Where is the keyblade, sir?" Dumbledore sighed. "Only you could know the answer to that, Harry. It comes from your heart, when you need it most. Only then can you wield it." Harry frowned. Another test, another battle. It was always the same. Just then, a sudden boom echoed through the castle, and Dumbledore stood. "He has arrived, and much sooner than I expected. Minerva, go gather the professors and set up wards. We can't hold back the Heartless indefinitely, but we can slow them down." McGonagall nodded and left the office in a hurry. Dumbledore pulled a cauldron from his desk and handed it to Harry.

"This portkey will take you to those who can help you. Beware though Harry, not all will be as it seems. And the battles in your past were nothing compared to those that lie ahead. You three, go with him." Ron, Hermione, and Ginny stepped up to Harry when another loud boom shook the castle. Ginny stumbled into Harry and touched the portkey. As they fell, the familiar pull took them both and transported them to a place unknown. They landed hard on soft grass, which cushioned the fall somewhat. Harry helped Ginny to her feet and looked around to find they were on a hill and they were not alone. Ginny caught on to where he was looking and turned to look for herself.

A figure in black stood atop the hill. He wore robes in the style of a samurai. And in fact, a katana hung at his belt. A long white scarf draped over his shoulders and swung in the wind, as did his long black hair. His eyes were cold, a faint gray like the color of the low hanging clouds before a storm. The man turned to them in surprise, his hand reaching for his sword. "Who are you? You obviously aren't Heartless." Harry clenched his fist, and there was a sudden flash. As the light faded, they saw that a large key was in his hand. Harry stared at it. _Is this the keyblade? _The man before them removed his hand from his sword, staring in awe at Harry.

_This boy is the keybearer? He is barely old enough to wield a sword, let alone the one that will save us all. _"I ask again, who are you?" The boy cleared his throat, and the girl clung to him nervously. "I'm Harry Potter. Now who are you, and where are we?" The man nodded in greeting. "I am Byakuya Kuchiki. As to where we are, I'm not the best one to tell you. For I too, am from another world." Harry nearly dropped the keyblade. _Another world? Just what is going on here? Dumbledore never mentioned this! _Then it hit him. _Oh no, we left them back at Hogwarts! I hope they got away from Voldemort. _The man, Byakuya, gave him an understanding look.

"You've come to realize the fate of those on your world. If there is one controlling the Heartless there, your world is lost to the Darkness." Harry shuddered. _The Darkness. He made it sound like a title. But Dumbledore never mentioned it. Unless he was unaware of it? _Harry frowned, thinking hard. Byakuya gestured for them to follow him. "Come with me. You want answers, and those at the castle can give them better than I." Harry and Ginny exchanged nervous looks, and she shrugged. "We have no better options. I'd follow him, it's better than staying here." Harry nodded and they followed Byakuya down the hill. They could see a city in the distance, a castle towering over it.

As they got closer to the city, Harry could see through the gates that many people were going about their business. Two guards standing to either side of the gate nodded at Byakuya with respect as they passed. As they made their way through the town, they got several curious looks from the townsfolk. They were dressed simply, the men in tunics and pants, the women in dresses. Harry felt out of place in his woolen jumper. But then, they might've been staring at the keyblade, which Harry still carried in his hand. Byakuya turned to face them. "You might want to put that away, people are getting anxious." Harry nodded and focused. To his surprise, the keyblade vanished in a flash.

They finally made it past the town, and came to a long winding road that led to the castle ahead. Harry stared in awe at the towers, topped with flags that flapped in the wind. _Amazing, it's even bigger than Hogwarts. What is this place?_ The castle guards spared them a glance as they entered, then returned to their previous positions staring out to the road. Past the doors was a long hallway with a set of double doors at the end, presumably to the throne room. A boy greeted them as they walked forward. "More additions? I'd wait on taking them in if I were you. The princess is in the middle of public audiences right now, and does not want to be disturbed."

The boy appeared no older than them, yet there was something in his golden eyes that said he was much older. His face was framed by long white hair, and he was wearing red robes in the Japanese style. A katana hung at his waist, and a rather arrogant smirk was on his face. But then, the dog ears atop his head twitched. That made Harry stare at the boy, who seemed to take it offensively. "What are you looking at?! You got a problem?" The boy drew his sword, and it grew in size, doubling in length and the blade becoming broader. Harry reacted instinctively, and the keyblade once again appeared in his hand in a flash of light.

The boy glared at Harry. "What the hell?! Byakuya, is that what I think it is?!" Byakuya nodded. "Yes Inuyasha that is the keyblade. Lower Tetsaiga immediately or I will be forced to put you in your place." The boy, Inuyasha, glared at him, but sheathed his blade into a case that looked far too small for the large weapon. "Whatever captain Jerk. If it wasn't for the meeting in there I'd kick your ass right here and now." Byakuya returned the glare. "I don't think you have the skill to fight me and survive, boy. A dog like you should know its place and lie down." Inuyasha lunged at Byakuya. "I'll show you! Iron Reaver, Soul Stealer!"

Inuyasha swung a clawed hand at Byakuya, who was gone in a flash, and appeared on the other side of the hall. "Too slow. And the attack looked weak enough I doubt it would've even grazed me." Ginny glared at him. "He's right, you are captain Jerk! I didn't much like you before, and now I have even less reason to think highly of you." Inuyasha grinned at Harry. "Well well, you have a tough one there kiddo. I'd hang on to her tight if I were you." Ginny blushed, and Harry stepped forward. "You're just itching to start a fight with someone aren't you? Why don't I just deliver?!" He held the keyblade in front of him in a fighting stance, and Inuyasha laughed.

"I like this kid, Byakuya! He's got spunk! However…" Before Harry could react, Inuyasha was behind him, bringing his blade down. Harry just barely got the keyblade up in time to block it, and Inuyasha looked somewhat surprised. "…he lacks experience. Hmm, maybe I was wrong?" Harry shoved him back. "You're somewhat right. I have no experience wielding a sword. That doesn't mean I've never been in a fight before." He raised his wand at Inuyasha. "_Petrificus Totalus!_" Inuyasha fell to the floor stiff as a board, swearing like a mad man. "You little shit! What did you just do?! Let me up!" Harry smirked. "You can just stay like that for a while, till you cool off."

A giggle drew Harry's attention to the other end of the hall, where a young woman stood. She was a woman of grace, that much could be seen. A golden crown sat upon her head, atop long blonde hair that draped over the shoulders and framed her elegant face. She wore a gown of pale pink trimmed with gold. And even with all the elegance, she still had a sword at her hip. Byakuya turned to her and kneeled. "Your majesty, is the meeting over already? Or did we disrupt you? I am sorry for the noise." She smiled and gestured for him to rise. "No, it had been over for some time. It seems Inuyasha just wanted to stir up trouble again. Who are our guests?"

She approached Harry and Ginny, a bright smile on her face. She spared a glance for Inuyasha on the floor, and then turned back to them. "I am Princess Zelda. I see that you are a keybearer. What is your name?" Harry glanced at Ginny, who gave him an encouraging nod. "I am Harry Potter. And this is Ginny Weasley. Could you tell us what is going on? Byakuya said we are on another world, and he is from another as well. Our world was in the midst of a war, and the one responsible enlisted the Heartless. He came to our school where we had been summoned to prepare for resistance. He then attacked, and then Ginny and I were sent here."

Zelda lowered her gaze. "Another world lost to the Darkness. The moment a world's keybearer leaves or falls, the world is immediately taken by the Heartless. And those upon it either become Heartless themselves, or are lost in the void between the worlds. I'm sorry for both of you." Harry turned to Ginny, who had tears forming in her eyes. "They'll be alright. They have Dumbledore. He will make them be fine, I trust him to." Ginny nodded once, and then hugged him. "I'll trust you too. We'll find them, somehow. We'll fix all this somehow. Together." Inuyasha groaned. "Ugh, if you two are gonna get all lovey-dovey, let me up so I can escape to the other room first!"

Ginny stuck her tongue out at him. "Why don't we just go in the other room and leave you there? Or we could put you outside where dogs belong." Inuyasha growled. "Just wait till I get up pipsqueak! I'll show you to never call me dog again!" Zelda cleared her throat. "Enough! Harry, would you please let him up? He's a pain in the butt, but he can fight the Heartless. That's the only reason we keep him around." Inuyasha glared at her, but said nothing as Harry lifted the body bind. He sat in a sort of squatted position, like a dog. _So, it's not just the ears? But still, Byakuya is an arse. No wonder Inuyasha gives him shit._

Zelda turned to Harry and smiled. "Well Harry, there is the matter of your training now. While most of using the keyblade will come from instinct, a little extra practice can never go amiss. I know just the person to do it. And a little stamina training won't hurt either. Byakuya, can you track down that old friend of yours here? She took off somewhere and you're best suited to find her." Byakuya nodded and vanished. Zelda turned to Inuyasha. "Now, I need you to take Harry to Kakariko Village. Can you do that and come back here? Cause I have more tasks for you later." Inuyasha nodded, his expression showing that he was all business on the princess's orders.

He then sniffed in Harry's direction. "But first he's getting a bath and a change of clothes. He reeks like a ten day old demon corpse." Zelda laughed. "Perhaps a change of clothing would be appropriate. You stand out too much dressed like that Harry. I'll have something arranged that is more suited for the training you are to undertake." Harry nodded and turned to Ginny. "What about Ginny? What is she gonna do?" Zelda smiled at her. "Well, she can use magic like you, correct? I'm sure we can find a use for her skills around here. We will keep her busy." Ginny frowned, but said nothing as Zelda turned to Harry once more.

"Once you reach the village, ask for Amidamauru. He is the ghost of a samurai who will train you in using a sword. But first, you probably want to freshen up. I think I know just the person to take you. Gelbin, are you around? Gelbin?" A door opened to the side, and a figure walked into the hall. The figure before them was short, but his energy demanded your full attention. On his back was a small hammer that served as his weapon of choice. Strapped to his arm was a large gear that he could use as a shield. And behind those large eyes was a cunning mind that made up for his small stature. He then spoke with a rather squeaky voice.

"Yes princess, what can I do for you?" She smiled at the short man and gestured at Harry. "These are our new guests, Harry and Ginny. Could you find rooms for them right fast? I know you're very busy, but you know this place almost better than myself." Gelbin grinned and nodded at her. "Yes princess. Gelbin Mekkatorque at your service. If you'll follow me you two, I shall take you to your rooms." He gave a bow to the princess, and then took them through the door he came from. He turned to Harry as they walked. "So, you're the keybearer huh? It's good that you arrived, cause everyone has been going insane wondering when you'd show up."

Harry stared at him. "Doesn't this world have a keybearer? Zelda said that a world without its keybearer falls to the Darkness." Gelbin nodded. "Normally that is the case. But not every world has a keybearer, so they rely on others to help them keep the Heartless away. It is common belief that only the keyblade can harm them, but there are other weapons and skills that work too. Shinigami wield special swords known as Zanpakuto, like Byakuya. Then there are others like Inuyasha's Tetsaiga that are just as effective. Certain kinds of magic can work too, but they're mostly elemental in nature. We actually have a specialist on that here now."

He stopped outside a door. "This one will be yours sir. And yours is across the hall, miss. If you have anything you need, feel free to ask one of the castle servants. I shall return to my lab now. Good day to you both." After a bow to them both, he turned and continued down the hall. Harry raised an eyebrow, and Ginny nodded and opened the door to her room. Before going in, she turned and smiled at him. "This is a lot to take in, isn't it? But I'm sure everything will be fine. See you later Harry." With that, she went in her room and shut the door. Harry went in his room then and took a shower in the bathroom. When he came out, there was a package in brown paper on his bed.

A note sat on top. _Harry, I had these brought for you. I hope they fit properly. Princess Zelda._ Inside was a pair of simple black pants, and a green tunic like those the villagers had worn. Also was a black, short sleeved jacket and a pair of brown leather boots. It all fit perfectly, and Harry made a mental note to thank the princess when he next saw her. Finally presentable, he left the room and made his way to the throne room where he was most likely to find everyone. As he entered, he saw Inuyasha leaning against the wall near the doorway. He gestured for Harry to come over, and then pointed towards the throne, where a crowd of people seemed to be arguing with the princess.

"I wouldn't go over there just yet. It's a pretty heated argument, over you. The nobles all want a piece of you, seeing as you're the keybearer and all." Harry sighed and leaned against the wall himself, arms crossed. "Just like back home. I wasn't the keybearer there, but I was wanted by many people. Can't I get a break?" Inuyasha turned to him. "What? Were you famous or something?" Harry nodded. "Famous for something I can't remember. It all started with a prophecy and a wizard named Voldemort…" Harry then told his story. By then end of it, Inuyasha was staring at him in complete awe. "Wow. So that's what you meant by being in fights before?"

At that moment, Zelda caught their attention with a wave. "Harry, Inuyasha, over here please." They walked over to the throne and knelt before her. She smiled graciously and gestured for them to rise. "Harry, some of the nobles doubt my story. Would you be so kind to enlighten them of who you are?" Harry nodded and extended his hand, and then the keyblade appeared. Many of the nobles gasped. But one of them gave him a venomous look. "This boy can't be worthy to wield the keyblade! Give it to me!" The man reached for the keyblade, and Harry dismissed it. Zelda stood. "Know your place! He is the keybearer because the keyblade chose him."

He gave the princess a dirty look. "Impossible! This boy isn't even old enough to wield the blade properly. No more than that forest brat was worthy to wield the Master Sword!" The doors swung open at that moment, startling everyone. Byakuya entered the room, followed by a sleek black cat which was obviously more than it seemed. The noble who spoke against Harry grinned maliciously. "Ah my lord Kuchiki, you're timing could not be better. I'm sure you'll agree with your fellow noble, when I say this boy is far from worthy to wield the keyblade!" Byakuya merely stared at him. "Even if I agreed with you, it would not matter. It chose him, and I agree with it, not you."

From behind the nobles, Zelda gave him a gracious smile, and then returned her face to its previously neutral expression. Harry noticed and forced his face to be blank. Apparently, this meeting revolved around politics of some sort, and it would not do him well to seem more inclined to one side or the other. Zelda turned to Harry. "Are you ready to go, Harry? The sooner your training is complete, the faster we can address the Heartless menace." He nodded and she nodded in return. "Very well. And since Byakuya has returned with his companion, she will guide you to Kakariko instead of Inuyasha." The cat stood. But then, it did something unexpected; it spoke.

"So this is the keybearer? Hmm, it seems I have a lot to work with." It circled Harry, staring him down. "So Amidamauru is to train him in sword fighting? What is my purpose?" Zelda grinned. "You're to give him stamina training once the sword master is done with him. You may use whatever method you see fit. Teach him well, Yoruichi." The cat nodded to the princess, then with a twitch of its tail, gestured for Harry to follow it. He bowed to the princess and the gathered nobles, and then rushed after the cat. He caught up with it just outside the gates. They passed through the city without event, and left through the east gate, along a rough road surrounded by rolling hills.

The cat spoke as they walked. "Your name is Harry? I am Yoruichi. Do not let my appearance deceive you. I am more than I seem, and will show you once the training begins. It won't be easy on you." Harry nodded. He was used to pain, and had been through much in these past five years. Yoruichi stared at him through narrowed eyes. "Does my appearance not bother you? Most people get jumpy once a cat starts talking to them." Harry shrugged. "One of my teachers was an animagus; she could turn into a cat too. It was something to see." Yoruichi said nothing more and returned to staring ahead at the road. The road started to veer to the south and became a downward incline.

After crossing a bridge over a fast flowing river, Harry got his first view of Kakariko Village. The buildings were topped with red tiles, and built from a sturdy white brick. The village itself sat at the foot of a tall volcano, which was smoking slightly as it dominated the skyline. Harry asked several people about Amidamauru, and finally one of them directed him to the back of the village, where a large graveyard spread before them. Ghosts drifted here and there, but none of them looked like a samurai. Yoruichi slunk between the gravestones, and Harry followed the cat. Near the back of the graveyard was a large decorated stone. And floating above it was the ghost they sought.

He indeed was once a samurai, as he wore the robes and armor of that style. Two swords rested at his hip as he floated over the gravestone. He was in a meditative stance and gave off a soothing aura of calmness. He opened his eyes to look at them, the look full of unknown meaning. A grim smile came on his face at the sight of Yoruichi. He then noticed Harry, and his expression became grimmer. "So, you've arrived keybearer. Most of the keyblade comes from instinct, but I will teach you skills that may save your life in many situations. Bring forth your weapon." Harry raised his arm, and the keyblade materialized before them.

Amidamauru stared at it, his eyes focused on every detail. "This blade is not what I am accustomed to using, but it will have to do. Are you ready to show me what you can do keybearer?" Harry was getting annoyed with the ghost's attitude. "My name is Harry. And yes, I'm ready." Amidamauru floated higher above the stone, and drew one of his swords. "Very well. We fight now, till you are incapable of fighting anymore." He lunged at Harry without warning, and he barely got the keyblade up in time to parry the blow. Amidamauru nodded in appreciation. "Decent reflexes. By time we're done here, you shall be more than able to handle any opponent."

They went at it for hours, well past sunset. They developed a large audience made up of various ghosts and townsfolk. Harry had just parried a rather rapid thrust from Amidamauru, when Yoruichi called the fight to a halt. "Harry, I have us a place to stay tonight. We'll come back tomorrow." Harry dismissed the keyblade, and gave Amidamauru a bow. He returned it graciously. "You did well today Harry. I look forward to seeing what progress we can make tomorrow." Harry nodded and ran to catch up with Yoruichi. They took a path out of the village that led to the base of the mountain. As they rounded a bend in the pass, a huge outdoor hot spring came into view.

Several figures sat around and in the warm water. Some of them were Hylian, but the others were large and looked as though they were made of rock. Yoruichi saw where he was staring. "Those are Gorons, another one of the races native to this world. They are a pleasant people, and their leader is quite the drinker." Harry grinned as Yoruichi led him to a secluded pool just for themselves. He felt embarrassed undressing, and was quite relieved to get into the water that was cloudy enough to conceal his body. The cat sat on the other side of the pool, clearly enjoying the warm water as much as he was. "Yoruichi, you said you'd reveal your true form once my training started. Why you still a cat?"

Yoruichi chuckled. "Curious I see. Very well, this is what I really look like." If he hadn't seen McGonagall change into a cat before, this might've startled Harry. But the fact that this rather striking looking woman was completely nude was a shocker. She grinned at him as though amused by his reaction. She got out of the pool and pulled some clothes out of a bag on the ground, still grinning as she slipped into a bathing suit. Reaching back into the bag, Yoruichi pulled out a pair of swim trunks and tossed them to Harry. He pulled them on, keeping his lower body submerged. Yoruichi laughed. "Good lord. You come here with a woman, and you still act like such a prude."

Harry shook his head, his cheeks reddening. "It's not like that! Ginny is just a friend. It was a sort of accident that just she and I came here. She tripped and fell onto me just as the portkey activated." Yoruichi smiled slyly. "So this is the first time you've seen a girl naked? How about another peek?" Harry glared at her till she frowned and shrugged. "Relax, you're so uptight. Or is it more that you'd like to see Ginny nude?" The sly grin returned, and Harry splashed water in her face. Yoruichi shook the water out of her hair, then sat back with her eyes closed, the smirk still there. "So, what is your relationship with her? People who come here seldom come with anyone without reason."

Shrugging, Harry sunk deeper into the water. "I told you, it was an accident. I mean, yes she has feelings for me. But I'm not completely sure where things are gonna go between her and I." Yoruichi cocked her head to the side. "Really? Hmm… I wonder?"

For several moments, they sat in silence. But Harry had questions, and Yoruichi seemed willing to answer. "What can you tell me about the Heartless? I have yet to fight one, and I want to know what I'm up against." Sighing, she leaned back and yawned. "Well, there are hundreds of various species of Heartless. They go to the various worlds and steal the hearts of the inhabitants, and eventually, the hearts of the worlds' as well."

"It all started many years ago, and nobody is sure where or how. Apparently, a researcher named Ansem began studying the heart and all it entails. Several hearts were experimented on, and resulted in basic Heartless appearing in the basement of his lab. They escaped, and started stealing the hearts of others. They multiplied before Ansem could do anything about it, and his world was lost to the Darkness. Now they steal more hearts around the many worlds. But their goal is the heart of all, known as Kingdom Hearts." Harry had a feeling of recognition at her words, and let out the breath he had been holding without realizing it.

Yoruichi nodded. "It's a lot to take in. There are many worlds out there, like this one that serve as havens for those who managed to escape their own before the Darkness took them. Yours may well have survived to this day." Harry nodded, his face set in a look of determination. "I'll do what I can for those who come here. I'll find a way to get to those other worlds and fight the Heartless off. I will find a way to protect the hearts of the worlds that remain." Yoruichi nodded. "That's what the keyblade is for. It locks the hearts of the worlds, so the Heartless can't get to them. The hearts will appear as a giant keyhole, and you must find them and lock them."

After some time relaxing in the pool, they went to a tunnel that led to a small Goron village. They were placed in a small two bed cave, where they would stay for the night. As they lay down for the night, Yoruichi spoke again. "Tomorrow will be your last day with Amidamauru. Then we will move on up the mountain to the Fire Temple, where the Gorons train for strength and stamina. And while we're there, I think we'll deal with the Heartless that has been causing them trouble. I think it is called a Magma Lord. It has lesser Heartless serving it of the Red Nocturne and Fiery Globe varieties. Small fries, no pun intended." Harry nodded, falling back on his mattress into a deep sleep.

The next morning, Harry woke to see that Yoruichi had already left for the temple to scout ahead, according to the note left on her mattress. He was to follow once he awoke. After getting directions from the Gorons, he ascended the mountain trail to the peak, where he found Yoruichi standing before the temple doors, which were closed tight. She turned at his approach and grinned. "Perfect timing. The doors are locked for some reason, and the guards are missing. Whip out that keyblade and get them open." Harry nodded and stepped forward, calling the keyblade to him. He pointed it at the door, and a beam of light shot out. There was a loud click, and the doors slowly opened.

The inside was pitch black, and Yoruichi entered a fighting stance. "Be wary, we have unwanted company." Several small spherical creatures skittered through the doorway, with small tufts of flame sprouting from their tops periodically. Behind them floated even smaller Heartless with red bodies and yellow heads. A crest was on their chests that Harry didn't recognize. Then one of the floating ones launched a ball of fire at him, and he didn't worry about their appearance anymore. Dodging the fire, he ran forward striking the spherical Heartless he could reach, while Yoruichi leapt into the air after the floating ones. In seconds, the initial wave was eliminated, but more kept coming.

Harry slashed through one Heartless after another, Yoruichi taking down just as many beside him. "Bloody hell, they just keep coming!" He recalled an attack that Amidamauru had used, and decided now was the time to attempt it. Raising the keyblade high, he swung in a wide arc. "_Celestial Slash!_" A wave of pure energy was released from the keyblade, striking down many of the Heartless at once. Harry unleashed the attack again and again, eventually taking out every one of them. Beside him, Yoruichi was breathing heavily. "Well done, but it's not over yet." Several of the fallen Fiery Globes got up and ran to each other, seeming to mesh as one.

In seconds, a much larger Heartless stood before them. Its body seemed to be constantly afire, and it radiated waves of heat that made Harry back up several steps. "This must be the Magma Lord. Let's get it Yoruichi!" She nodded and disappeared in a flash, stopping behind the Heartless. "We need to wedge it between us and the mountain, and then beat it to submission before it can attack!" They darted in and out, pushing the Heartless back, but never staying in its reach for long. Yoruichi found an opening and launched four large ribbons to bind its arms and legs. Harry leapt into the air and brought the keyblade down on it. "_Celestial Slash!_"

The Heartless shuddered for a moment, before it split in two, and vanished. A glowing red object floated where it once stood. "Harry, use the keyblade on that heart, so the Heartless can't use it again!" He nodded and did just that, making the heart vanish in a faint pink light. When the light vanished, a Goron stood in its place. He was elderly, as he had many wrinkles on his face. He bowed to Harry, giving him what he assumed was a smile. "I thank you keybearer, for your brave actions have freed me from the Darkness. I am Elder Darumini, the keeper of the Fire Temple." Yoruichi kneeled before him, and gestured for Harry to do the same.

Darumini chuckled. "Rise Yoruichi Shihoin. You aided the keybearer in freeing me, and I can never thank you enough." He swept his arm toward the temple entrance. "You may use our sacred training grounds however long you may like. Our homes are always open to you both." The elder then made his way down the path to the Goron village, and soon became lost to view. Yoruichi nodded, and then led Harry into the temple. They would stay there for three more days, sparring and exercising in the extreme heat and pressure within the volcano. When they finally emerged, their clothes were stained with sweat, and their faces covered in soot. They then returned to the castle.

AN: Well what did you think? Please review, this is my first fan fiction...


	2. The Darkness Spreads

AN: I don't own anything, thanks to those who read and liked, and here we go again...

Chapter Two- The Darkness Spreads

Once back at the castle, Harry relaxed for a week. The days of training had taken a lot out of him, but the results were already apparent. He had increased his overall stamina, and had even learned the special movement technique of the Shinigami, the Flash Step. Now that he had the weapon skills for his journey, it was decided that Harry should learn magic to use in battle against the Heartless. One day, Princess Zelda called him into the throne room for a meeting. Yoruichi was with her, along with a young boy, who seemed to be talking animatedly about something. Harry cleared his throat to announce his arrival, and the boy turned to face him.

The boy grinned like a fool, his bright eyes showing the innocence of youth. But behind that was something else, an expansive mind of great intellect. He wore simple clothing the same shade of blue as a robin egg, and his pure white hair hung to his shoulders. There was a strong presence of magic about him. Zelda beaconed Harry forward. "Harry, I would like you to meet Genis Sage. He will be training you in elemental magic. In light of your recent encounter at the Fire Temple with fire based Heartless, it seems prudent to learn this magic to increase your chances of surviving another encounter." Harry nodded and turned to the boy, who was no longer grinning.

"If you thought Yoruichi was tough, I'm gonna make you think that was a cake walk! I'll be cutting no corners with you, keybearer or not." Harry nodded, taken aback by the bossy tone. "And where are we going to train? Yoruichi took me to the Fire Temple, so you must have a special place to go as well." Genis grinned. "Yup. We're going to the Forest Temple. But first we have to get permission from the Deku Tree. It is the guardian of the forests of this world, and only it can grant us access to the temple." Some hours later, they left the city by the west gate. After going some distance on the road, they took another that branched off to the north. A horizon filling forest soon came into sight.

As they stepped under the leafy boughs, Harry felt a presence. It was soothing, and it seemed to welcome their entry. After walking a long winding bath through the woods, they came upon a large clearing. And at its center was the largest tree he had ever seen. Its trunk was at least as thick as the great hall of Hogwarts was long, and twice the height of the castle's tallest tower. Harry stepped forward and placed a hand on the trunk. After just a fraction of a second, he pulled back startled. The presence was coming from the tree. He placed his hand upon it once more, and felt its thoughts. _So this is the Deku Tree? I now understand what Genis meant about asking for permission. It's really alive._

Genis stepped forward and placed his hand upon the trunk as well. The moment he made contact, Harry was able to hear not only the tree's thoughts, but his as well. _Great Deku Tree, I ask you for a favor. The Darkness pervades this world and the one who would save us needs to enter the forest sanctum to become stronger. Please allow us admittance, so he may learn the magic necessary to save all that is good and born of the Light._ For a moment, there was nothing more than the usual consciousness swirling, but then the tree spoke to them in their minds. _You saplings are very brave, and your strength is just what this world needs. I bid you admittance to my sanctum._

Genis bowed his head. _I thank you, Great Deku Tree. We shall not defile your sacred place in our time there. _Harry and Genis made to step away, but the tree held them there for a moment. _I shall give you some advice. The Darkness you spoke of has already entered the woods hiding the temple, and even now it encroaches on the ancient sanctum. Be wary of the Darkness, and those who bear no heart. _In what seemed a few scant seconds, they returned to their bodies. Harry pulled his hand back and stared at the Deku Tree. "They won't be there for long. We'll remove the Heartless infesting the forest and your temple." The tree's branches swayed as if in response to his words.

A single leaf broke free and drifted down to Harry. As it fell, the stem turned into a chain with a clip. Harry reached out and caught it, and upon contact the Deku Tree's voice entered his mind again. _Attach this to the key, and I shall be able to share some of my power with you on your coming journey. _Harry called the keyblade and attached the chain to it at the ring at the base of the hilt. In a flash of light, the keyblade changed in appearance. The hilt was no longer gold in color, but green and looked like leaves wrapped around the handle. The blade was no longer silver with the shape of a key, but brown and looked like a tree branch. The end was formed into a jagged knot.

Harry swung the keyblade, and was amazed with the power he felt. Dismissing it, he turned to Genis with a serious expression on his face. "Let's go. We have a temple to clean out and some Heartless to kill." They left the Deku Tree's forest and headed east around a mountain range. Another forest came into view, only this one felt sinister, as though the trees themselves defied their entry. Genis stopped at the entrance, which was framed by two gnarled trees that formed a sort of archway into the forest path. "This forest is known as the Lost Woods. We'd best stay together, cause like the name implies, it's real easy to get lost here."

They made their way through the woods, alert for attack because every sound made them jump. As the trees began to thin, they heard a loud yell that was more like a battle cry. Harry called the keyblade and led Genis forward at a run. They entered a clearing to see a full scale battle. He was a blur of green as he cut through the Heartless. The boy was a little older than them, and wielded the sword in his hand with skill. He wore a green tunic and a heavy shield strapped to his arm. He was Hylian, judging by the pointed ears sticking out from under his hair. He took down one Heartless after another, and his mere presence seemed to keep them at bay.

Harry ran forward and joined the battle, staying back to back with him. Genis nimbly avoided the Heartless, throwing fireballs and sword like shards of ice. Suddenly, a large Heartless carrying a shield bearing the face of a lion appeared. Harry used the Flash Step to get behind it. But with speed belied by its size, it spun around, blocking the keyblade with the shield. Harry was forced to jump back. "Bloody hell! It kept up with the Flash Step!" The boy ran forward, making the Heartless face him. "You have to keep it facing one direction, these guys can move fast." He lunged forward, forcing the Heartless to block the attack again.

Genis leapt into the air above it, and launched several shards of ice down around the Heartless. "Harry, I've got it pinned! Go for it!" In a flash, Harry was behind it and raised the keyblade high. "_Celestial Slash!_" The Heartless fell, and they sighed in relief. The boy turned to Harry, and nodded in respect. "So you're the keybearer. My name is Link, and I'm a friend of the princess. I heard you were coming here, and came to help. I've felt something wrong in the woods for some time now." Harry nodded, and then turned to Genis. "So that was the magic I was brought here to learn? It looks powerful." Genis nodded. "I'm gonna teach you one spell, known as _Meteor_."

He raised a hand, and then lowered it in a sweeping motion. Out of nowhere, a large fireball fell from the sky and slammed into the earth nearby, forming a smoking crater in its wake. Grinning, he turned to Harry. "It's really only useful in an outdoor setting, but powerful when it is used." Harry nodded, and then mimicked the sweeping motion with his keyblade. Another fireball, slightly smaller than the other, came down not far from where the former landed. Genis nodded. "It's a start, you'll get the hang of it." He turned to a large stone doorway. "Well, here's the temple. It's weird, the door should be open… Something is very wrong here."

Harry stepped forward. "It was the same at the Fire Temple. I had to unlock it, but after it opened, a big Heartless came out. Be ready." Genis and Link entered battle stances, and Harry raised the keyblade. With a loud groan, the doors swung open revealing an impenetrable darkness. Out of it shuffled a large lizard like Heartless that looked like a giant chameleon. It let out a shrill cry, and then vanished into thin air. Harry backed up to the others, looking around franticly. "It went invisible! Stay alert." His eyes swept the area. He wasn't called the youngest seeker in the century for nothing, and he quickly spotted an area that shimmered.

He spun and raised the keyblade. "_Meteor!_" A fireball, much larger than his last, slammed down, striking the Heartless, forcing it to become visible with a loud screech. Swinging the keyblade again, he rushed forward to attack. An attack suddenly came to mind, seemingly from the weapon itself. "_Vine Lash!_" Several green vines erupted from the ground, wrapping themselves around the limbs of the Heartless. "Genis, I've got it! Trap it in ice, hurry!" Genis threw several waves of ice shards, trapping it there. Link ran forward and slashed with his sword, and the Heartless fell onto its front legs. Harry leapt up into the air and brought the keyblade down. "_Celestial Slash!_"

Just like the Magma Lord, this Heartless vanished in a flash of light, revealing a floating heart, upon which Harry used the keyblade. In its place was a man, who swayed slightly as he tried to regain his footing. He was dressed in a military uniform of a dark blue color. The look on his face said he was not a man to cross, yet he bore a charismatic presence that seemed it could bolster anyone's resolve. Upon his white gloves was a strange symbol, a circle and archaic markings with the image of a flame. The man took in his surroundings warily, and then turned to Harry. "You freed my heart from the Darkness keybearer. Thanks a lot." He then gave a sort of salute.

"Could one of you take me to the person in charge on this world? I wish to help out, since I failed to protect my own." Genis nodded. "I'll go. My job to teach Harry magic is done anyway." He turned to Link. "The Darkness is still strong in the temple. You know the place better than I do. Go with Harry and find out what's going on. We promised the Deku Tree we'd figure this out." Link nodded. "Go back to the castle and tell the princess what's going down. We might need backup." Suddenly, a tree rustled overhead, and Inuyasha dropped from the branches. "Don't bother. The tree contacted her, and she sent me. That good enough for ya?" He grinned smugly.

Link frowned, but said nothing as he trusted Zelda. Genis waved bye as he led the man down the path. Harry and the others faced the dark doorway of the temple, grim looks on all their faces. Then, they cautiously walked forward into that darkness. Once inside, they found it was an illusion. The temple was lit by sconces along the walls, but a desolate quiet in the place made it still seem sinister none the less. Link knelt and examined a mark in the dust on the floor. "Something heavy has been drug along here recently. Probably the feet of more of those armored Heartless. Be alert, and for the love of the light, don't touch anything! This place is full of traps."

Inuyasha sniffed the air and scrunched up his face. "Traps? What for? Is there something valuable here?" Link nodded. "Yes. This temple was once a place of worship. Lost relics from that era are all over and highly sought after by thieves trying to make some fast money. My village is full of their ancestors, and we hold this place in high regard." Inuyasha nodded. "I gotcha. I'll be careful. I'm no tomb robber." They slowly made their way down a hall to a large room with a high ceiling hidden in darkness. Harry had a bad feeling, and noticed that Inuyasha's hair was standing on end. Link tensed. "Oh no. Everyone keep quiet!" It was then a faint scuttling could be heard from above.

He suddenly pushed Harry to the side, and not a moment too soon as a large mummified hand fell from the ceiling above. Link ran forward and stabbed it with his sword, and it ceased to move. "Harry got to his feet. "What is that thing?!" Link nudged it with his boot. "It's called a wallmaster. Creepy damn things are all over this place. I wondered why we hadn't run into more Heartless." Inuyasha sniffed and drew Tetsaiga. "Well, now that it's dead, they aren't so scared anymore. Incoming, from both sides!" Heartless came through the doorways from both halls. They looked like comical ghosts, each carrying a candlestick, which Harry guessed gave them the power to throw fire.

He swung the keyblade. "_Vine Lash!_" The creeping vines on the walls came free and wrapped around the Heartless, pinning several to the floor, while merely holding some in place. Harry swung at those that were still free. "_Celestial Slash!_" They fell, and he turned to help Link and Inuyasha finish off those he had bound. Inuyasha grinned at him. "Nice move! I guess you got that when the keyblade changed? You've gotten stronger." From the half demon, that was quite some praise, for which Harry nodded in appreciation. They moved on down the next hall, and after slaying another wallmaster and another wave of Heartless, they came to a large door.

Link placed a hand on it. "Beyond this is the deepest chamber in the sanctum. Something is bothering me though, it's not locked and it should be." Inuyasha squared his shoulders. "So, someone or something is in there that shouldn't be? A Heartless?" Harry gripped the keyblade as Link pushed on the door. "Only one way to find out. Let's go." They passed through the door and walked down a short hallway. As they entered the chamber, Harry fell to his knees as his scar burned with pain. Inuyasha stared at the cloaked figure ahead, though glanced once at him. "You alright Harry?" Nodding, Harry struggled to his feet, still tightly clutching the keyblade.

"Hello Tom. I see you finally made an entrance." The figure turned, and gave him a malicious grin that was more of a sneer. "Harry Harry, it's so good we've run into each other. After you fled Hogwarts I was worried I'd never get another chance to kill you." Harry felt the keyblade vibrate slightly as he closed the distance. "So, you've become a Heartless then? Doesn't surprise me. Then again, I didn't think you had a heart to lose."

Voldemort frowned slightly. "And you have become a keybearer. It seems that destiny has once again put us against each other, Harry. Such a waste." Harry held the keyblade ready. "I'm putting you down for good, right here and now."

Voldemort smiled in a twisted manner. "Tsk tsk, Harry. Alas, I will not be your opponent today. I just came here to do a little recruiting." He turned to Link. "This shade of your enemy was quite a surprise to find. Powerful, but without true guidance. But the Darkness is such a wonderful teacher." A figure came forward behind him, taller with broad shoulders and a face hidden behind a skull mask. A dark aura swirled around him. Voldemort gave him a parting glance. "Show our guests a good time. But leave Potter be. I have plans for him later." He then vanished in a cloud of Darkness, leaving them with the imposing phantom, who conjured a jagged spear.

Inuyasha noticed as Harry relaxed a bit, while Link tensed, as if ready to spring. He held Tetsaiga ready. "This guy is gonna be tough. We need to work together to take him down." Harry nodded, holding the keyblade towards the figure. "We need to surround him, and cut in from the sides. That spear has a wicked reach." Link paid them no mind and rushed forward, and the phantom swept him back with the spear. Link fell to one knee. Harry ran up to him. "What were you thinking?! Yes, he looks like your enemy, but don't lose your head!" Link nodded and got back to his feet. "You're right, I lost myself there. Let's try this again."

They rushed forward again and again, but every time the spear was there to push them back. Harry frowned. "This isn't gonna work if we can't get close!" He pulled out his wand. "_Accio Spear!_" To his surprise, the spear flew out of the phantom's hand and landed on the floor. Inuyasha grinned. "My turn to try something!" He swung Tetsaiga in a wide arc. "_Wind Scar!_" A blast of wind erupted from his sword and tossed the phantom into the air. Harry raised the keyblade, and again he felt a power come from within. He pointed it at the phantom, who was struggling to his feet. "_Ragnarock!_" A beam of red light came from the keyblade, hitting the phantom square in the chest.

He fell to his knees, and his body started breaking apart. He raised a hand toward Link, who calmly walked to him. "_The Darkness will win…in the end… You will all fall into the…shadow…_" Link raised his sword. "Not in my lifetime. And once I'm done with you, the real Ganondorf is next. Now return to the Darkness!" He brought the sword down across the phantom. The body blackened, and then faded. The skull mask fell to the floor and shattered, breaking into boney fragments. Link turned to them, signs of tears in his eyes. Harry nodded in understanding. Inuyasha sniffed the air. "The Heartless stink is gone. I think they took off."

Harry looked around the room, which seemed brighter than it had been. "Ya, it's like the Darkness is bleeding out of the temple. This room is already clear of it." Link nodded. "Maybe. But this place is far from being back to the way it once was. It never will be so long as Ganondorf walks this world." Inuyasha sheathed Tetsaiga and turned to him. "We'll help ya get him. It seems he's tied to the Darkness somehow, and that makes him our enemy just as much as yours. We won't let this world fall like so many others have." Link looked at them both, took in the serious looks on their faces and nodded again. "Yeah, we will get him."

They made their way out of the temple and the lost woods, and Link headed east to the Deku Tree's forest. "Can you guys report to the princess for me? I'm needed elsewhere." Harry nodded in understanding. "Tell him I said thanks for the help. And good luck." With that they parted ways, Harry and Inuyasha heading back to Castle Town. Along the way, they encountered a few stray Heartless, which were easily dispatched. Harry thought carefully as they entered the city. "Did you run into any on your way to the Lost Woods? Genis and I didn't, and nor did I on the way to Kakariko." Inuyasha shook his head, and Harry fell into quiet thought.

_They're getting stronger, aren't they? The roads used to be safe, but the Darkness seems to be reaching farther all the time. If only Dumbledore was here, he'd know what to do._ Inuyasha remained just as silent, and they barely glanced at the guards as they entered the castle. Upon entering the throne room, they noticed that a meeting was going on. The man they saved earlier was there, talking to Zelda quietly. A woman suddenly appeared at Harry's side, causing him to jump slightly. Inuyasha had gripped the handle of Tetsaiga in alarm, but relaxed once he realized they were not under attack. The woman seemed to be checking them over for injuries.

They hadn't even heard her enter the room. Despite the pleasant smile on her face, there was an aura of power about her. The long dark hair was tied in a braid that draped over her chest. She was dressed in robes like those of Byakuya, but also wore a white kimono over them. A sword hung at her waist. "You two have been fighting Heartless, haven't you? I know you're the keybearer, but it still won't do to get in over your heads." She placed a hand on Harry's chest, and it glowed slightly. He suddenly felt every ache in his body fade, and smiled graciously at her. "Thank you, that feels much better. You're a Shinigami, aren't you?" The woman nodded.

"I am Retsu Unahana, a captain of the Soul Society. And I'm afraid I don't know your name, keybearer." Harry smiled. "I'm Harry Potter. Nice to meet you." She smiled at him once more before turning to Inuyasha. "Do you need healing as well? I wasn't sure how fast half demons would heal." He shrugged. "I'm fine I guess. Thanks though. Come on Harry, we need to make our report to the princess." They nodded respectfully at captain Unahana, and then approached the throne. Zelda smiled at them both. "Ah, you made it back already? I see you met our newest addition, Retsu. She is a healer, and we could use her skills. She helped this young man recover nicely."

She gestured to the man they had saved, and he smiled in greeting. "I forgot to give you my name earlier. Colonel Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist." He snapped his fingers, and a small burst of fire came from them. Inuyasha nodded in appreciation. "Wow, with a skill like that clearing off waves of Heartless will be a snap. No pun intended." Mustang laughed. "Speaking of which, we had a small attack while you were gone. Nothing Byakuya and I couldn't handle though." Zelda nodded, and then turned to Harry. "I'm sorry to say this, but things are getting just a bit out of hand. I know you probably wanted a bit of rest Harry, but I've got to send you out again."

"The Deku Tree sensed more Darkness in the Seafloor Temple. But without the help of the Zoras, you will never be able to enter. The entrance is underwater, and without one of their special tunics, you'll never make it down. I'm sending you with Byakuya for this mission. You shall first go to Zora Falls and meet with their queen, Ruto. She will guide you within their sanctum." Harry nodded. "When do we leave? I wanted to spend a little time with Ginny before I went off again. I've been neglecting her a bit." Zelda smiled. "You'll have a day while Byakuya makes his own preparations. That's all I can give you." Harry bowed graciously, and then went off to find Ginny.

He found her in the castle library, half asleep over a book on the history of Hyrule. She jumped when he put a hand on her shoulder, but smiled when she saw it was him. "Harry! When did you get back?!" Ginny jumped out of her seat and hugged him. "I just got back a bit ago. Had to give my report to the princess first. Been keeping busy?" She nodded. "Yes. There are some books here that Hermione would just love to get her hands on. I've tried copying them by magic, and so far I have four to take back with us." Harry sat down in the chair next to hers. "Speaking of home, guess who I ran into? Heartless Voldemort. He's been busy recruiting more Heartless here."

Ginny frowned. "Did he say anything about our world? Is everyone okay?" Harry shook his head. "No, all he did was taunt me. Casual small talk for him. I don't know if the others are alright or not. But, I still think Dumbledore will have kept them safe. I have to believe that, or I'll go insane." Ginny nodded. "I can understand that. Oh, Inuyasha what are you doing here?" Harry turned to see the half demon standing in the doorway. "I need to talk to you Harry. Can we go out in the garden? I know you want to spend some time with Ginny, but this is important." Harry nodded and followed him out to the garden. Inuyasha drew his sword Tetsaiga.

"You saw my special attack, the Wind Scar at the temple. I have another, and I'd like to see if you can learn it. Might come in handy where you're going." He held the sword out to the side, and it seemed to crystallize. "_Adamant Barrage!_" Several large shards of what seemed to be diamond flew from the blade, burying themselves deep in the ground and a nearby tree. Inuyasha swung the sword up onto his shoulder and smirked. "Touch the keyblade to one of those and it should absorb the power and enable you to use the attack." Harry nodded and called the keyblade. He then walked up to one of the diamond shards and touched the weapon to it.

There was a flash of light, and the shard began to shrink. Once it was small enough to fit in his palm, a chain formed from it and Harry understood. He then attached the chain to the keyblade, causing it to change in appearance again. The shaft became crystalline in form, light reflecting off the smooth surface. A large formation of more crystal jutted from the end, forming the teeth of the key. The hilt was a darker shade of diamond that was almost transparent. Despite the fact it seemed made entirely of crystal; the keyblade was just as light in weight as before. Harry swung it experimentally, and it felt right in his hand as always.

Harry then mimicked the stance Inuyasha had used, and then swung the blade wide. "_Diamond Dust!_" A shower of small crystal shards flew from the blade, bombarding the area. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Your version is a little different, but it seems to be just as powerful as my _Adamant Barrage_. I hope it comes in handy." Harry nodded his thanks. "I'll definitely use it, cause I needed an attack that could cut through many Heartless at once." He saw Byakuya coming from the castle, and turned to face him. "Is it time already? I guess I'm ready now. Thanks for the help Inuyasha." Harry then followed Byakuya out of the castle, waving to Inuyasha and Ginny as he went.

Ginny watched them go, and frowned. _There he goes again. Is this how it's gonna be every time something happens? Why am I always the one getting left behind?_ She jumped slightly as Inuyasha placed a hand on her shoulder. "They'll be okay. Harry is much stronger than he first was, and Byakuya is a tough bastard. No Heartless will get the jump on them." Ginny nodded. She had seen Byakuya repel an attack, releasing his Zanpakuto, Zenbonsakura. And if Harry had his new attack, there was nothing that could defeat them. Inuyasha cleared his throat. "Come on, the princess wants to see us about something. Let's go." Ginny nodded again and followed him.

Meanwhile, Harry followed Byakuya out of the city, through the west gate. They followed the road till it branched north and south. Taking the southern route, the coast soon came into view on the horizon. They stopped for a break, giving Harry the chance to ask a question that had been on his mind since they left. "Well, what special skill are you wanting to teach me? At both the other temples the others taught me one special skill or another." Byakuya turned to look at the sea. "I would have taught you the Flash Step, but Yoruichi beat me to it. Instead of teaching you a technique, I will give you something that might help you fight better."

He passed Harry a fingerless glove. "This will keep your hand from blistering while wielding the keyblade. I've seen many fighters made vulnerable from not being able to wield their weapon due to that. It's not much, but I don't think you'll be able to learn Kido, as it's specifically a Shinigami skill." Harry nodded. "Right. I've noticed my hand being sore after a fight, and this'll help." After a short time, they resumed traveling. They came to a cliff overlooking the sea, and followed along its edge till they reached a waterfall. Several strange figures were standing on rocks around it, and swimming in the cove. Harry assumed that these were the Zora.

One of the Zora approached Harry, and he got a better look. Their skin was a light blue shade, and their fingers and toes were webbed. Their large eyes were a solid, darker blue, and shined with a deep intelligence. They also had gills, which flapped slightly with each breath they took. "Greetings keybearer. Our queen Ruto has been awaiting the arrival of you and your companion. If you gentlemen would follow me please." They followed the Zora through a tunnel behind the waterfall. Harry gasped as they entered a vast chamber, where many more Zora gathered. Several turned as they passed, and many of them exchanged excited whispers.

The Zora led Harry and Byakuya up a carved stone stairway, to a large throne room. While not as majestic as the castle, it held an air of history that said it was far older. Their guide knelt before the throne, and the Zora female upon it that could be none other than queen Ruto. She gave a graceful nod towards the one who knelt, and he left the room. She looked at Byakuya, and seeming to find him of no interest, switched her gaze to Harry. Ruto smiled, and for some reason it made him shudder. "Welcome keybearer. I've been told you seek access to our temple, to combat the Darkness that has infested it. Of course, I will allow this. But I want something from you fist."

Harry stayed silent, a chill running down his spine. Ruto reclined in the throne, and only then did he recognize the look she gave him for what it was. _Is she serious?! No way, not gonna happen! And Ginny, she'd never forgive me._ Ruto laughed. "Forgive me keybearer! I had to see that look on your face! What I require is nothing major. I simply wish to come with you within the temple. While princess Zelda holds you in high regard, I must ensure that our sacred place is not disturbed. Surely you understand." Harry turned to Byakuya, who nodded slightly. "I suppose that is acceptable. But it will be dangerous, and I'd hate to be responsible if anything happened to you."

Ruto waved a hand dismissively. "I am no soft Hylian woman you need to protect! I have been trained with our strongest warriors, and am willing to fight alongside you. There will be no argument." She clapped her hands, and two Zoras entered the chamber, each of them carrying a tunic of the same shade of blue as their skin. "These will allow you to dive to the bottom of the bay, where the temple lies. You shall not drown while wearing them." Harry and Byakuya slipped them on, and followed Ruto out of the waterfall cave. His only real experience in swimming was during the second task of the Triwizard Tournament, and he was anxious about the dive to the bottom.

Ruto broke through the water easily, and they struggled to keep up. A large island came into view, and soon they swam between two large pillars rising from the water. Ruto turned to Harry and Byakuya. "This is where we dive. Do not fear the depth, and follow me. The water may be dark, but the temple itself is well lit at all times." She then nodded reassuringly and dove beneath the waves. Harry exchanged a nervous look with Byakuya, and they followed. It turned out that Ruto was right. The water got darker as they went down, but a faint light guided them to their destination. After pushing through a bed of kelp, they came to a cave.

They looked to Ruto, who pointed to it and swam forward. The cave went into the rock face a ways, before began to angle upwards. Finally, their heads broke the surface, and Harry sighed with relief. Wading forward, Ruto glanced around the room. "Something is wrong. Where are the guards?" Harry called his keyblade, and Byakuya drew his Zanpakuto. "Be careful. I don't think we're alone." Byakuya gestured for him to take the left side of Ruto, while he took the right. Harry nodded his understanding, stepped over to her side. She unfurled the wide fins on her arms, and swung them like large fan blades.

"Let them come. They defile our sanctum, and I shall glory in their destruction!" Harry grinned. _This woman is something else. Ginny would like her._ He turned to the dark doorway ahead. _If I get out of this in one piece, I'm gonna tell her just how I feel. I'll make it official between us. And I will work hard to find a way to travel to other worlds and find the others. I'll find Voldemort and finish him off for good. I'll not stop till I get everyone home and safe where they belong. I promise._ Several dark shapes started moving towards them, and Harry readied the keyblade. "Get them!" He yelled out a battle cry and charged forward into the advancing Darkness.

AN: Please Review!


	3. The Break

AN: I own nothing as usual... just a tiny break from the action before Harry has to jump right back in again... just a warning this will be a Harry/Ginny Pairing, and i will hint at lemon... you have been warned...

Chapter Three- The Break

Harry swung the keyblade again and again, striking down one Heartless after another. These Heartless were most unusual looking. They looked like sea divers, with propellers on the back of their heads, and wielding wicked looking spears. Others looked like giant grouper fish, and threw the smaller Heartless like torpedoes. Then there were small blue ones similar to the red ones at the Fire Temple, except these used ice magic. Ruto glared at the Heartless, and then gasped, a look of realization on her face. "Keybearer, these ones with the spears! I think… they were once the guards here." Byakuya raised his Zanpakuto to strike, but hesitated at her words.

He then pointed at the Heartless with his free hand. "_Bakudo Number One, Sai!"_ Multiple Heartless fell to the floor, as if held by a body bind. The others continued to rush forward, and Byakuya had no choice but to strike. "Scatter, _Zenbonsakura."_ His blade broke into pieces, each one looking like a flower petal as it reflected the light. The blades cut through the Heartless, even those he had trapped. Soon, the room was clear, and all was silent except for their breathing. Ruto turned to Byakuya angrily. "Why did you do that?! They might've been saved!" Harry shook his head, and she gasped. "Once they've been turned into Heartless, there's no bringing them back."

Ruto gave him a thoughtful look. "But I heard you did it at the other temples? Was that not true?" Harry frowned. "That was different. Those hearts were strong enough that they lingered even after the Heartless was destroyed. That was how I was able to use the keyblade to restore them." Ruto fell silent, and turned to the doorway, which was locked like the others. Harry raised the keyblade, and it glowed. The doors swung open soundlessly, which was an ill omen. Instead of a Heartless, a wave of water flooded out of the door. Harry braced himself, but was surprised when he felt nothing hit him. He opened his eyes, to see they were surrounded by water, but it wasn't normal.

Byakuya swam towards him. "It startled me as well. How is this possible?" They turned to Ruto, who smiled. "It allows us to traverse the temple quickly. My people are stronger in water, so this was done to make it more efficient. I'm sorry for not warning you." Harry nodded. "It's fine. We just need to rethink our combat strategies to compensate for swimming." He swung the keyblade experimentally, and found no more resistance than normal. Ruto nodded and led them through the now open door. As they entered, more Heartless appeared and charged at them. Noticing that they were faster in the water, Harry timed his attacks to follow their movements.

"_Diamond Dust!_" He grinned as his attack cut through several Heartless, and he swam forward to attack again. _This isn't so different. I can handle this!_ Byakuya seemed unperturbed by the change, and cut through them using Zenbonsakura, which was just as fast as normal, making it a valued asset in the underwater battle. Ruto moved through the water like a torpedo, cutting the Heartless to pieces with her fins. Soon, the room was clear, and Harry was able to look around. The chamber was large. Aside from the structure, there were natural formations of coral and beds of kelp. Small fish and crustaceans moved amongst them.

Ruto stared around the room as well. "It seems so dark. I've been here many times, and it has never been so quiet. Is this because of the Darkness?" Harry nodded and swam up to her. "Lead the way. The Heartless leader should be in the deepest chamber, that's how it was with the others." She nodded and directed them towards a tunnel, and they headed that way. It led to another chamber. As they entered, the door slammed shut behind them, making Harry swear. "What now? I guess we can only go forward." He started to swim into the chamber when Ruto held him back. "We're not alone in here." Turning, he saw a shadow rise from the depths below.

It was a giant eel, and it lunged towards them. They darted away, barely escaping its massive jaws. Harry raised the keyblade. "_Diamond Dust!_" He frowned as the attack bounced off its snout. That is to say it didn't have an effect. The eel was now angry. It turned to Harry, and lunged again. Suddenly, cords of light wrapped around the head, and pulled it back. Byakuya had used some sort of Kido to hold it back with the glowing cords. "Try another attack!" He nodded and raised the keyblade again. "_Ragnarock!_" A beam of red light struck the eel, and it recoiled. Shaking its head, it glared at them for a moment, before diving back down. On both ends of the room, the doors opened again.

Ruto led them forward, and they passed through another tunnel that seemed to wind downward in a spiral around the temple's central chamber. They swam through many other chambers, fighting more Heartless along the way. At last, they came to a large set of doors which Ruto approached reverently. "This is it. Beyond these doors is the prayer chamber, which even with them closed, I can still sense the Darkness is strongest here. Be ready." She opened the doors, and they cautiously entered. Harry probed the room carefully, but sensed nothing of Voldemort. He almost sighed, but then he felt something stir in the chamber.

If the grouper fish like Heartless were big, this one was larger still. It had a massive jaw full of sharp teeth, and it seemed to be rather intelligent. It roared in defiance and charged. Harry and the others swam away from it. _Dammit, that thing is huge! How can we kill it in here?_ As if in response to his thoughts, it forced its way out the door, and followed the tunnel back the way they came. Ruto started after it. "Follow the beast! We can't allow it to leave the temple or it will wreak havoc on every seaside town!" They pursued it through the halls until they reached the main chamber. Here, they had plenty of room to fight. Harry swung the keyblade.

"_Diamond Dust!_" He grinned as the ice shards froze over the exit, trapping the Heartless in the chamber. It turned and opened its mouth, releasing a wave of dark energy, which Harry dodged easily. He dove towards it, seeing Byakuya and Ruto flanking him. He attacked. "_Ragnarock!_" the Heartless was pushed back, and Byakuya took advantage of the opening. "Scatter, _Zenbonsakura_." The endless barrage of blades swarmed it, and it writhed in pain. Opening its mouth again, it blew away the attack. But Harry was there, and pushed it back again. As he swung the keyblade, he noticed a bulb on the Heartless's head, and redirected the blast.

"_Ragnarock!_" The beam hit the bulb, and the Heartless cried in agony. There was a flash of light, and it vanished leaving a heart floating in the water. Harry raised the keyblade again. After another flash, the heart was gone, revealing a very large bodied Zora. Ruto swam forward and embraced him. "Father! I should've known it was you!" He chuckled and patted her head. "Ruto, my daughter. You and your companions are so brave coming here. But all is well now, let us return home." And one hour later, they had returned to the waterfall cave, and told him the story of how they came to be there. He listened quietly, and smiled upon mention of princess Zelda.

"So that is what happened. I see now, that the Zora people must prepare for a battle ahead. Please inform the princess that we will be aside her in this time of Darkness." Harry nodded and gave the Zora royalty a bow. "I'll do that. And many thanks to you, Ruto for helping us. We wouldn't have been able to succeed without your help." Ruto smiled and waved to them as he and Byakuya left the throne room. As they walked, Byakuya spoke. "I think she was quite taken with you. Best not tell Ginny, or it could get very ugly." Harry turned to him with a glare only to see him turn away as if hiding a smile. Crossing his arms, he kept silent the rest of the way back.

Harry was focused on where he was walking in town, when he heard a familiar voice call his name. He turned to see Ginny running towards him, Inuyasha behind her carrying several wrapped parcels. Grinning like idiots, they met in a hug. Then, without thinking, he kissed her. Several seconds passed, though it seemed like hours. Inuyasha then let out a groan. "Oi, knock it off you two! And in case you hadn't noticed, these are actually kind of heavy! Can we head back now?!" They ignored him and continued kissing. Inuyasha opened his mouth to yell at them, but Byakuya placed a hand on his shoulder, took a couple of the parcels, and led him back to the castle.

Harry and Ginny returned several hours later, just after dark. Everyone gave them knowing looks as they passed, which were ignored. Harry was the happiest he had been since arriving on this world, and nothing was going to change that. They entered the throne room to see Zelda talking to Byakuya and Gelbin, opening the packages and she did so. She turned to them and smiled. _Oh good, it is working out. I'm glad they could find some happiness with each other, something familiar on this world so far from their own._ They approached the throne, and bowed. Harry gave her a guilty look. "Sorry for not coming sooner. I was…distracted." He glanced at Ginny, who grinned shamelessly.

Zelda shook her head. "No need to apologize. You were interrupted before you left, and you two deserve some time together. You take a much needed break, that's an order. Go have a few days of rest and spend some time with Ginny. Till I let you, she won't stop nagging me about it." She winked at Ginny, who's face flushed a light pink. Harry grinned and pulled her closer to him. "I think I can do that. So what's going on? I saw Gelbin talking pretty excitedly, and if he's excited, it must be important." The shorter man nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, yes! I was just telling the princess about the progress of my latest project; a ship to cross to other worlds."

Harry stared at him, lost for words. _A ship to cross to other worlds?! This could be the chance I've been looking for!_ "Gelbin, how does it work? How soon will it be ready?!" The short man grinned. "It won't be too long now, another couple days at most. As to how, Genis has given me a way. Apparently, he came here through something known as the Otherworldly Gate. It seems that it's still active and it will only be a matter of making a way to guide the ship to whatever world we want." Harry grinned at him. "If anyone can do it, I'd bet it'll be you!" Zelda cleared her throat. "Harry, you are supposed to be relaxing, and this isn't doing so."

Ginny grinned at her. "Leave it to me. I'll make sure he relaxes, even if I have to put him in a body bind to do it!" Zelda giggled and dismissed them from the throne room. Harry turned to Ginny as they walked arm in arm down the hallway. "Were you serious about the body bind? Cause that really isn't necessary. All I need is for you to be there." Ginny smiled and kissed him. "That's more like it. Come with me to my room, I want to show you something." Harry grinned. "My my, trying to seduce me now?" Ginny giggled and turned to him. "You can't seduce the willing. And no I'm not. Just come with me." They arrived at her room and entered.

Harry felt nervous as he watched Ginny open a drawer on her nightstand. "Inuyasha took me back to where we first arrived on this world, and I found this. It's the portkey that brought us here. It's still active." She dropped the cauldron on her bed, carefully removing the wrapping without touching it. Harry stared at it in shock. "Then, how did we get here? What happened?!" Ginny crossed her arms and shook her head. "I don't know. But I do know this; if that portkey is still active, then Dumbledore is out there somewhere, and it is a good chance that the others are too." Harry pulled her into his arms. "Of course they are. Dumbledore will have kept them safe."

Ginny looked up at him, tears in her eyes, and a look that said so much more than gratitude. It was something else, and he had a faint understanding of what it was. "Harry…" He smiled and brushed a tear from her face. He kissed her then, tenderly. It was as if the whole world had vanished, and there was nothing, nobody but them. Some hours later, Ginny was asleep in his arms, in her bed. He stared at her sleeping form, finally having a minute understanding of what Dumbledore had meant when he said Harry had a power Voldemort knew not. He hugged Ginny closer, and soon he too was fast asleep, content with this precious part of the world he loved.

When he awoke the next morning, it was to see Ginny smiling at him. "Good morning. You finally woke up I see. I debated using my charm to wake you, but you beat me to the punch." Harry chuckled. "That doesn't mean you still can't. I wouldn't complain. Or I could use mine?" Laughing, they kissed. As they parted, Ginny rolled her eyes. "You are such a gentleman. Why aren't you trying to shag me senseless?" Harry shook his head. "Call me old fashioned. One, your mum would kill me. Two, the rest of your family would hex whatever is left over." Ginny laughed and kissed him again. "They'd have to go through me first."

He laughed. "That's what I'm afraid of. I don't want to lose my family." Harry watched as Ginny's face lit up. "You really think of them like that? Oh, Harry!" She jumped on him and started a round of kissing that left them both breathless. Some thirty minutes later, they were together in the bed, wrapped in each other's arms. "I'll make you a deal Ginny. If you promise to stop jumping me every chance you get, I'll try to relax a bit and let you have your way every now and then." Ginny grinned. "I can do that. So what are we gonna do today?" Harry thought for a moment. He then grinned. "We could follow Inuyasha around all day. He hates it when we get all lovey-dovey around him."

Ginny giggled and kissed him again. "Sounds like fun. And I get to kiss you whenever I want, another plus for me." Harry just grinned. "You can kiss me anytime. It doesn't matter where we are." After wandering the castle for a couple hours, pestering Inuyasha whenever possible along the way, they entered the dining hall to see something amusing. Zelda was chasing Inuyasha all around the room, circling the tables. She had her sword drawn, and he was running on all fours. Inuyasha had rounded the table end, when Zelda leapt up on it and cut him off. "Apologize! Say you're sorry, or I'll have a dog demon skin rug in my bedroom!"

Harry saw Gelbin sitting nearby, laughing. "What did he say to her?!" Gelbin grinned. "The princess was telling him off for something, as usual. He told her to get her panties out of a wad, or Link wouldn't be able to get in them" Harry shook his head, and Ginny turned to glare at Inuyasha. "Oh you prat! Just skin him, Zelda!" Inuyasha stared between the two women. "Give me a break! I'm sorry, okay? I just got tired of getting chewed out for every little thing." Zelda glared at him, but sheathed her sword. "Normally, I would not accept that as a proper apology. But if you get going on your mission, I'll let it slide this time." Nodding, the half demon took off running.

Zelda then turned to Harry and Ginny with a smile on her face. "Well, you two sleep well last night?" Ginny rolled her eyes. "Yes, we slept well. Just slept. Harry was such a gentleman." Zelda grinned, and turned to Harry, a glint in her eye. "I thought I told you to relax. Ginny, get him back in there! You stay in there till it happens! Seduce him! You've done nothing but whine about missing him since I sent him on that mission! And Harry, don't be such a prude." Harry turned to Ginny, who giggled. "We've agreed to hold off on that, till we get back home at least." Zelda walked forward, and shoved them out of the dining hall. "I gave you an order to relax. Go. Do. It."

Harry and Ginny exchanged scared looks, and then they ran. Upon reaching their room, Ginny slammed the door shut and locked it. "Um, we aren't getting out of it are we?" Harry smiled, pulling her into his arms. "Guess not. But do you hear me complaining?" Ginny giggled, and then stared up at him. "Well, she is the princess. When she gives an order, it gets done…" No other words were said, and none were needed. Some hours later, they left the bedroom. They entered the great hall to receive a stony look from the princess, which softened into a smile. "Good of you two to join us. I told you to relax, not starve yourselves." She giggled and returned to her meal.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Really? You only told us to shag each other senseless. Not very relaxing if you ask me, which you didn't." Harry looked around the table, seeing everyone but Inuyasha was present. "Hey, is Inuyasha still off on his mission? What's going on?" Zelda grinned. "No Heartless. I sent him to Port Hylia, near the Otherworldly Gate. He's in charge of getting things set up for the first trip through. I'm having you and Byakuya go with him. You'll leave in two days, so get ready for a long voyage." Harry nodded and took a seat, with Ginny to his right. After dinner, they proceeded to the throne room for a meeting.

The princess took her place on the throne, and they stood around the room. "I have already briefed Inuyasha on the world you'll be visiting. Gelbin took the ship through once to scout, then returned successfully. I hope all goes well." Genis frowned. "What's this world like? Anything dangerous they need to know about ahead of time?" Gelbin shook his head. "Not that I saw. Then again, I was more focused on steering the ship. No need to crash her on the maiden voyage!" He then went on to explain a vast forest beneath the ship as it flew, and many mountains dominating the landscape in several directions. Most of it looked uninhabited.

"There was a small town to the north of the gate, but other than that it was all natural. There were roads from the town going who knows where, but I'd say that would be a good place to start once we get there." For the next few hours, they studied the hastily drawn maps and talked over potential landing sites. "We want to be near the town, but not too close that we start a panic. No reason to make the natives attack us over a misunderstanding." Harry yawned, and Ginny turned to Zelda. "I'm taking him to bed. Harry is about to pass out right here." The princess nodded. "Very well. And Harry, tomorrow can you meet me here? I have something I want to show you."

Harry nodded, and then let Ginny guide him from the room. When they awoke the next morning, He made his way to the throne room, where Zelda was waiting. She led him from the castle to the city. There, they entered a part of town he had not visited yet. The area was centered around a large cathedral. He followed the princess inside, where she turned to face him. "This place is known as the Temple of Time. It was here that Link obtained the Master Sword. I brought you here hoping you might obtain your own special power, to help on the other world. Take a look around, and once you are done, return to the castle. Good day, Harry." She then left.

The high walls were lit by sunlight beaming through large stained glass windows. An altar stood at the end, embossed with three gems, the colors of green, red, and blue. Behind it was a large open doorway, which led to a room even larger than the previous. The floor was etched with the image of three triangles, connected to form a larger one. And in its center was a stone plinth, which seemed out of place. Harry saw that it too was marked with the triangle symbol. _This must be where the Master Sword was before Link got it. I wonder what that seal is? I'll ask Zelda next time I talk to her._ He heard footsteps behind him and turned. It was Link.

"The princess told me you were here. Amazing isn't it?" Harry nodded and pointed at the crest on the floor. "What is this symbol? I've seen it before in the castle and now here." Link looked at it and frowned. "That represents the Triforce. It is an ancient power kept by the royal family of Hyrule." Harry knelt before the plinth and ran a hand over the symbol. He felt a sudden urge to call the keyblade, and did so. The crest glowed for a moment, and then a chain appeared in his free hand. It had a charm of the Triforce symbol hanging from it. Feeling no hesitation, he attached it to the keyblade. And as before, it changed in appearance.

The teeth were in the shape of the Triforce, and the shaft had turned pure gold in color. The hilt was formed as a triangle around the handle. Harry swung the keyblade and felt power fill him again. "_Tri Attack!_" Three beams of light, the same colors as the gems, shot from the blade and spiraled through the air. They then collided in midair, making a bright flash of light that lit up the room. Link nodded in appreciation. "Wow, the princess was right. It seems the Triforce has given you its blessing. Don't waste it." Harry nodded, turning to him. "I just hope this new world isn't invaded by the Heartless. I'd hate to see anyone else hurt by the Darkness."

They returned to the castle, and Ginny greeted Harry with a hug. They walked into the great hall for lunch to see that Inuyasha was back, and talking to the princess. "Everything is set. We'll be ready to go first thing tomorrow. I packed us for a week or two, since I wasn't sure how long we'd be there." Zelda nodded. "Good. I'm changing one thing though. I've decided to send one more person along, to ensure success of the mission. Retsu Unahana will go along for medical aid." Harry looked to the Shinigami captain, and she smiled. She then turned to Byakuya. "I hope we don't ever need my medical skills. Keep that in mind, captain Kuchiki."

Byakuya nodded, but by the look on his face, his mind was elsewhere. Retsu placed a hand on his shoulder. "Your sister is just fine. She was with Kurosaki, and he'd give his life to protect her." Byakuya frowned, but nodded again. "Yes. Rukia is a strong Shinigami, and should not need protecting." Harry did not know Byakuya's sister, but he felt that all of their loved ones would be fine, wherever they are. "We'll find her. We'll find everyone we are looking for, restore our worlds and get everyone back home safe. I won't let the Darkness win. I won't quit fighting till there is no other Heartless out there. We won't let them fall." He stared at Harry for a moment, and then nodded gratefully.

The meeting soon ended, and Harry approached Zelda. "You were right to send me to the temple. The keyblade changed again, and I also got a new attack." The princess nodded. "Yes, Link came to me before he left and mentioned it. He keeps running off on his own, it's like he's asking for trouble!" Ginny grinned and nudged Harry in the ribs. "I know the feeling. This one was always getting neck deep in it back on our world." He shrugged. "I didn't go looking for trouble; it just always knew how to find me. It's like I'm cursed or something." Zelda and Ginny exchanged annoyed looks. "Boys!" they said in unison. They then started giggling.

Harry rolled his eyes, earning him another nudge in the ribs. The evening passed, and they went up to their room for the night. Harry walked to the window and stared out over the rolling plains which were bathed in bright moonlight. Ginny came up behind him and wrapped her arms around him. "You nervous about tomorrow? You'll be fine. Inuyasha and Byakuya will be with you. And Retsu won't let you guys get hacked up too much. Don't forget that I'll be here, waiting for you to come back." Harry turned, and smiled down at her. "Thanks Ginny. You always know what to say." She grinned. "I know you. That's how I know what to say."

They went to bed in each other's arms. When they woke the next morning, Ginny greeted him with a kiss. "Today is the day. You be careful out there. If you find any of our friends, bring them back safe." Harry nodded and held her close. "I'll be careful. I have too much to fight for now. I will come back to you, I promise." They kissed tenderly, and after some time lying there, a knock came at the door. They sighed, and Harry answered it. Byakuya was there. "It's time Harry. Are you ready?" He nodded and gave one last kiss to Ginny before following him out. They met princess Zelda in the throne room, and she was pacing nervously.

She turned and smiled as they entered. Inuyasha came in behind them, yawning widely. "Do we really have to get up this damn early? I'm used to sleeping in thank you very much." Zelda shook her head. "It's best if you get an early start, so you can get away before the villagers wake up. We don't want a panic to start from the keybearer leaving our world." Inuyasha nodded. "Good point. Just keep the nobles off our heels, or we'll have more trouble than necessary." Byakuya turned to the princess. "Shall we go now? It would be wise to leave as you said." Zelda nodded. "Yes. Gelbin is already there, getting the ship ready for departure. Go now, and good luck."

They bowed and left the castle. Passing through the empty city, they headed out the west gate. The guards all saluted them, and they did so in return. Inuyasha kept pace with Harry and Byakuya, despite the constant whining he was tired. They crested a hill, and the coastal plain came into view. It was another hour before the port came into sight. Harry could see several fishing boats, and one large ship. He became slightly nervous now. _This is finally happening. I'm going to another world. I hope that Dumbledore and the others are there. And I hope that Voldemort shows up, so I can put an end to him once and for all._ Another hour passed, and they entered the city gates.

All was quiet. Too quiet. Suddenly, several armed figures surrounded them, and the noble that spoke against Harry stepped forward, a twisted smirk on his face. "Just where do you think you're going with my keyblade? I don't think I made myself clear before, mister Potter. Give it to me, and I may spare your life." The soldiers closed in around them, and Harry called the keyblade. Byakuya and Inuyasha drew their respective blades. The noble frowned. "So be it. Take them men, but leave the keybearer intact. I don't want him dead before I can retrieve the keyblade from him." Byakuya glared at him. "You were told before that the keyblade chose him as its master."

He grinned again, though it didn't reach his eyes. "It chose wrong, and I will show it the error in its choice. Get them!" Harry readied to fight, when a loud engine roared overhead. He looked up to see an airship floating above them, and a ladder dropped. Gelbin grinned over the side. "Did someone call for an airlift? All aboard!" Harry grinned and jumped up on the ladder, followed by Byakuya and Inuyasha. The noble started yelling. "Stop them you fools! Don't let them get away!" The soldiers rushed the ladder, but it was too late as the ship climbed up into the air. Inuyasha leaned over the side and made a rude gesture. "Take that, losers!"

The noble glared up at them, and then suddenly grinned. He turned to his men. "Burn the port to the ground! Do it now! They shall pay for this insult!" Harry leaned over the side, watching in horror as the guards began lighting torches. Something in him snapped, and he jumped over the side. He landed near the soldiers, and started after them. "Bastards! These people are innocent!" The soldiers fell back, turning and running as he came at them. The noble glared at them. "Surround him! Surely you can take down one stupid child! Fine then, he's mine!" He drew his sword and faced Harry, a sneer on his face. "I will have the keyblade, as it's rightfully mine!"

Harry ran forward, swinging the keyblade in a wide arc. "_Vine Lash!_" Several creeper vines erupted from the ground and wrapped around the man's limbs, holding him in place. Harry slowly approached him, till he was face to face with the noble. "You were more than ready to kill innocent people just to have revenge for me getting away?! Wait till the princess hears about this! You'll be in a hole so deep you will never crawl your way out!" He simply stared at Harry, and then started to laugh maniacally. "You think you know everything boy?! Just wait, my master will cut you down! Then this world will fall to the Darkness at last!" He continued to laugh insanely.

Gelbin landed the ship, and Byakuya came running, followed by Inuyasha. The town guards rounded up the men who ran, and escorted them and their lord to the city prison till the castle could send men to take them. Harry glared as the noble was taken away, still laughing. Byakuya walked up to him. "That was a foolish move. Though you did save the port and its inhabitants." Harry nodded. "Voldemort was the same way back on my world. He would kill people, just cause they were there. It didn't matter if they were a threat to him. I just couldn't stand to let that happen here as well." Inuyasha nodded. "Naraku was the same way, so I see where you're coming from."

Harry turned as Gelbin approached them. "Well, everything is ready once more, if you are. A new world awaits us!" Harry nodded again, his anticipation mounting once more. He turned to the others. "You guys are from other worlds too, so you know what's at stake here. If there are Heartless on that world, we'll find them, stop them, and lock the heart of the world before they can take it." Inuyasha grinned, his usual arrogance plain on his face. "Ya, and we'll help anyone we come across. We might even find new allies to help us in the fight." Byakuya nodded. "Very well then, shall we go? This new world is calling us to it." They turned as one and headed for the ship.

As they approached it, the town's people came forward with smiles. One of them stepped up to Harry. "Thank you for your help keybearer. We wish to thank you properly, so here." He handed Harry a small bag, with a string to tie it at his belt. "In there is a special salve that will empower your weapon with the element of fire. May it serve you well in your journey. Good luck to you all." He bowed and stepped back. Harry felt a tug at his side, and looked down to see a small child. "Are you gonna go help more people fight off the shadows? Why do you do it?" Harry smiled and knelt next to him. "Because I have to. I can't just sit by while people suffer the Darkness."

The child nodded and hugged him. Harry stood and followed the others onto the ship. Gelbin started the engine, and it rose into the air quickly. Staring over the side of the ship, Harry looked out over the villagers. The child waved as the ship turned out to the sea. Turning back to the others, Harry nodded. There was no going back now. _Other worlds await us. What I told that kid was true, I can't let other worlds be taken by the Darkness and will do what I can to help._ Harry saw a ring of large stones standing in the ocean, and a vast whirlpool spun in their center. He felt a pull, and walked up to the prow, where Gelbin was steering the vessel.

"Is that the gate? It's bigger than I thought it would be." He nodded, his eyes focused on the gate ahead. "Yup, that'll be it. Everyone, you might want to hold on to something, this is gonna be rough!" Harry saw the others grip handholds near the center of the deck, and he hurried over to one. One he saw that everyone was ready, Gelbin guided the ship into the whirlpool. Harry held tight, his excitement peaking. _This is it! I don't know where we're going, or what we'll see, but this is what I'm supposed to do. No turning back now._ Thoughts of his friends left back at Hogwarts filled his mind as the roar of the whirlpool drowned his hearing. Then they were pulled through.

AN: Ah i love a good cliffie... -dodges incoming pointy and blunt objects-


	4. Pandas, Kung Foo, and Pokemon

AN: Sorry about the wait, don't have regular internet access where i live. Well, no need to wait any longer, here's the next chapter! I own nothing, sadly...

Chapter Four- Pandas, Kung Foo, and Pokemon

Once through the gate, Gelbin managed to level out the ship, and Harry relaxed. He walked up to the prow again, and stared out to see an expansive forest below them. Byakuya and Inuyasha joined him. _A new world. I wonder what we'll see here?_ His scar suddenly gave a painful twinge, and he fell to his knees. Inuyasha placed a hand on his shoulder. "Is Voldemort here?! Looks like we'll finally get the bastard!" Harry nodded, and got to his feet. "He's here. And I bet he has Heartless crawling all over the place! Gelbin, get us landed. We need to check on the town!" He nodded and steered the ship north till they were over a clearing, where they landed.

Harry looked around cautiously, and spotted a campfire about thirty yards away. And beside it sat a large figure. They approached slowly, and it turned to face them. It looked like a giant panda, wearing black leather garments, and a flattened cone shaped hat, with a crack on the brim. At closer inspection it was clearly male, and he stood as they neared. "Hello travelers! Judging by your attire, I'd venture a guess that you are outworlders? I too am not from this world, and arrived here after my home fell to Darkness. Forgive my manners, my name is Chen Stormstout." He bowed respectfully, and after exchanging questioning looks, they returned the bow.

Byakuya stepped forward. "Chen, was it? Indeed we are outworlders, as you put it. We've come here hunting the very Darkness that robbed us all of our home worlds. What can you tell us of this one? Have you encountered any Heartless since your arrival?" Chen sighed and nodded. "A few here and there. Fortunately it seems they have little presence here as of now. I quickly eliminated those I found. I try to stay away from the natives when possible, for they know nothing of other worlds and we must keep the world order and all." Byakuya nodded. "I agree. Then why don't you travel with us? We know of the worlds, and could use the help protecting them."

Seeming to think it over for a moment, Chen finally nodded and picked up a long pole, carefully slipping it through a rope strap around a barrel, and balancing it over his shoulder. "Very well. If I may ask your names?" Byakuya nodded. "I am Byakuya Kuchiki. My companions are Inuyasha, and the Keybearer, Harry Potter." Chen did a double take at the word "Keybearer", his eyes locking on Harry. "I never thought I'd be rescued by a legend. Yes, there are old stories of the keyblade back on my world, passed down through many generations." Harry fidgeted under his appraising gaze, and Inuyasha smirked. "Feeling your fame, Potter?"

Harry glared at him, then turned back to Chen. "So where do you come from, if I may ask?" A look of serenity appeared on his face as he answered. "A lovely land known as Pandaria, on a world known as Azeroth. My home is full of valleys, forests, mountains, and all other natural wonders. It was a place of beauty, before the Darkness came…." His expression changed quickly, to one of sadness. "May I one day walk the paths of the Jade Forest, or climb the trails of Kun Lai Summit. And hear the laugh of my dear niece…." Harry was about to offer words to console him, when suddenly several dozen Heartless appeared around them, as his scar began to burn. "Dammit, he's here! Time to fight guys!"

Harry called his keyblade as the others drew their weapons. Suddenly a barrier appeared between them, Harry and Chen on one side, Byakuya and Inuyasha on the other. Chen spun his pole in a circle and turned to face the advancing Heartless, a serious look on his face. "The Darkness shall not be victorious, this day or any other. Many would ask why we fight, but the real question should be… what is worth fighting for? Are you with me, keybearer?" Harry nodded and stood beside him, keyblade at the ready. "Let's get them!" They rushed towards the Heartless, and Chen leapt into the air, then flew forwards while rotating like a corkscrew. "_Chi Torpedo!_"

After cutting through several Heartless, he landed and turned to face them again. One of the shadows leapt at him, and he knocked it aside with the flat of his hand, which was wrapped in a faint blue light. "_Tiger Palm!_" He then spun and kicked away a monkey like Heartless, sending it up into the air. "_Blackout Kick!_" Harry ran forward and Chen held his pole out to lift him up into the air after the Heartless. Swinging his keyblade wide, he cut through the monkey Heartless, then landed back on the ground with his back to Chen's. They worked in sync, guarding each other as they cut through the advancing Heartless, with Chen showing off many different attacks.

Chen rushed towards the Heartless and spun in place, wildly kicking in a circle, quickly scattering many of them. "_Spinning Crane Kick!_" After defeating several dozen more Heartless, they and the barrier vanished, and the four companions approached each other, Byakuya breaking the silence. "Are either of you hurt? Inuyasha and I are unharmed for the most part." Chen closed his eyes and held his hands out before him. "I am about to display a healing technique developed by my people, please stay still as possible. _Renewing Mist!_" A green light enveloped his palms, and a green haze surrounded the four of them. And before their eyes, every cut and bruise was instantly healed.

Inuyasha grinned and stretched. "Hey I feel great! Better than before even! I don't really know what that was, but you're something else Chen!" Byakuya nodded in appreciation. "Yes, that was indeed amazing. We are honored to be shown the technique your people have created." Chen blushed and bowed. "No, you honor me with your kind words. I am glad we are all alright. That attack was so sudden, and in much larger numbers than I have seen here before…. Harry, before you said He was here, what did you mean?" Harry looked at the others, and they nodded in understanding. "It was the one who brought the Heartless to my world, the murderer of my parents, Voldemort."

Chen had a sad look upon his face. "He has already caused you so much pain and still pursues you across other worlds? Who is this man?" Byakuya shook his head. "A man no more, he is now a Heartless himself, and is leading them against the world that harbors us. He is our enemy as much as those who brought the Darkness to our worlds as well. Whatever happens, we shall aid the keybearer against his foe, who is also the foe of all worlds should he have his way." Harry smiled warmly, rather touched at the loyalty from his companions. Then he spun as a dark portal opened nearby, and out stepped Voldemort, who walked casually, as if completely at ease.

"How touching…. Your new friends are as foolishly loyal as the last ones. Shame that other boy with a keyblade got in my way and led them away from our world before the Darkness took it…." Harry summoned his keyblade and glared at him. "What other boy?! What are you talking about?" Voldemort paused as if in thought. "Just another keybearer like you, him and his two companions arrived in a ship and attacked my Heartless army. It was almost decimated, I've had to start over mostly from scratch. Such a nuisance, especially for taking them and Dumbledore away from me. They would have made such deliciously evil and powerful Heartless…."

Before the others could react, Harry had rushed toward Voldemort with flash step. As he brought his keyblade down, Voldemort smiled and calmly raised an arm. There was a dark light, and then a clash of metal against metal. As the light faded, Harry's eyes widened and he leapt back to the others. "How…. Where did you get that?! Why do you have a keyblade?!" Voldemort smirked as he swung it in a wide arc around himself. It was long with a jagged edge, a poisonous green color that reminded Harry of the basilisk he killed back in second year. "Why this was a gift from the Darkness! Did you really think the Light was the only side to have keyblades? So… naïve…."

Harry was about to rush at him again, when Byakuya placed a hand on his shoulder, as Inuyasha and Chen stepped in front of them, facing Voldemort. Inuyasha drew Tetsaiga angrily, while Chen held his pole at the ready. "You bastard! Is that all you're here for is to taunt Harry? Well guess what bub, you'll have to get through us first!" Chen nodded. "My thoughts exactly. You shall do this young man no more harm." Voldemort frowned as a barrier surrounded them, formed by Byakuya, with some kind of Kido spell. He turned as it formed, his eyes widening as he came to realize it formed a narrow tunnel towards Inuyahsa, who was raising his blade. "_Wind Scar!_"

Voldemort raised his keyblade, but was too late as the wave of energy swept over him and tossed him up into the air. As he spun to right himself, again he was too slow as Chen flew towards him with a Chi Torpedo, sending him crashing down to the ground, and skidding some distance before falling. Chen landed beside Inuyasha, who balanced his sword over his shoulders while smirking. "What'cha think of that pal?! Had enough yet?! Cause I'm all ready for another round if you are!" He then frowned as Voldemort calmly stood up and dusted off his robes, as if nothing had happened. "I must admit, that attack was well coordinated…. But it wasn't enough…."

Inuyahsa swung his blade wide. "Arrogant bastard! _Adamant Barrage!_" As the large shards of diamond flew at Voldemort, he turned and artfully dodged them all, then spun out of the way of Chen as he launched an attack from behind one of them, followed by Byakuya who had flash stepped behind him. Voldemort quickly clashed blades with him, and they sparred against each other almost too fast to see. Voldemort vanished in a whisp of smoke as Inuyasha attacked him from behind, but quickly had to block another attack from Chen as he rematerialized some distance away. As they fought, Harry watched, transfixed on their movements, sometimes unable to keep up.

_ Such speed and power…. It was good Byakuya held me back, I would have stood no chance against him. How…. how can I defend the worlds when I can't even defend myself? I have to get stronger…. No more waiting on others to fight my battles. I always counted on the adult witches and wizards back home to get me out of trouble. I counted on Dumbledore too much, but no more…. _Harry gripped his keyblade as it glowed brightly, transforming. He then ran forward, no more doubt in his heart. Using flash step, he met Voldemort head on, their blades clashing with sparks. His eyes widened as he took in the new appearance of Harry's keyblade.

It was much larger, that much was obvious. It was an intricate pattern of criss-crosing wires and bands of gold, silver, and blue, with a broad edge for cutting and striking enemies. And the teeth of the key was formed into a heart shape, with a ball of glowing light inside it. The light brightened as Harry pushed against Voldemort's blade, and forced him to leap back as Harry unleashed his attack. "_Light of Resolve!_" The attack flew off into the distance, exploding loudly as it hit a hillside, forming a large crater. Voldemort turned to take in the damage of the attack, and turned back to Harry with a first sign of fear in his eyes. He then vanished into another dark portal.

As silence fell, Inuyasha exchanged awed looks with the others then grinned, raising a fist into the air in triumph. "Yeah! We kicked his sorry ass! Harry you are one freaky kid! Where did that come from?!" Harry sighed with relief as Chen looked at him appraisingly. "I believe our young friend has finally found his resolve. He has found what he wants to fight for." Harry nodded. "Yeah. I was fighting for the worlds, and for those who live in them. But that's not enough. I have to fight for everyone and everything, to protect that which needs protected, to cherish what needs cherished. And most important of all, to find the light within myself, to keep going."

Inuyasha's smug smirk turned into one of pride, and exchanged a look with Byakuya, who nodded in satisfaction. "Good. Well, shall we get back to our mission? We need to find the heart of this world and lock it up, so the Heartless won't destroy it. Shall we go?" Harry grinned and nodded. "Yeah. Chen, we need to head to the nearest settlement of the natives. I'm sure they noticed that explosion, and we need to do some damage control before they panic. Can you take us there?" Chen nodded and gestured towards the east. "That way is a small city. I believe the natives call it Pallet Town. Small enough to be out of the way, but not so small we draw too much attention."

Harry and the others turned to follow him, and within an hour, the town could be seen in the distance, nestled between rolling hills and fields. Inuyasha smiled contentedly as he breathed in the fresh country air. "Now this is a nice place. It…. Reminds me of home…." Byakuya placed a hand on his shoulder. "You will return there some day." He looked at Harry, who was walking ahead with Chen. "Harry will not stop until he helps us all return home. I feel we can put our trust and faith with him, wouldn't you agree?" Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah, but it's also up to us to make sure it doesn't all rest on his shoulders, right?" Nodding briskly, Byakuya continued forward.

Soon they arrived near the village outskirts, and suddenly a small yellow creature came running from behind a bush, being chased by several Shadow Heartless. It had a tail shaped like a lightning bolt, and was using it to swat away any of the Heartless that got too close. Spotting them, it made a beeline for Harry, hiding behind him and glaring at the Heartless, small sparks of electricity coming from it's cheeks. The Shadows vanished and the creature fell to the ground, apparently injured. Harry picked it up quickly. "Chen, this little guy is hurt! Can you heal him?" Chen held his hands over it, and the green mist formed around it. But the injuries refused to heal.

It looked up at Harry through one eye, and made a quiet sound. "Pi… Pika…." It then passed out. Suddenly, a man in a lab coat came running up to them. "Oh no, not another attack?! Come with me! That Pikachu needs medical treatment strait away!" Not knowing what else to do, they followed the man, Harry carrying the "Pikachu" in his arms carefully. They arrived in a sort of lab, and the man led Harry over to what seemed like a sort of incubator. "Place it in here, quickly! This machine will begin healing Pikachu." Harry placed it inside the machine, and with a soft hum it lit up and began casting a soft green light over the injured creature. The man examined a screen.

He then sighed with relief. "Thank goodness, we made it in time. Those Heartless are out of control! Its cause of outsiders like you that they came here!" He glared at Harry, then closed his eyes and sighed again. "I am sorry, I know it's not really your fault. This has been the fourth Heartless attack this week, and I've been up to my neck in work trying to heal the wild Pokemon injured by them. Allow me to introduce myself. Professor Samuel Oak, leading Pokemon researcher of the Kanto region of this world." The others introduced themselves while Harry observed the Pikachu in the machine. "Is it really gonna be ok? He was so weak before…."

The professor nodded and smiled. "Absolutely. Now, who are you young man? I've never seen a wild Pokemon trust a human as easily as it seemed to trust you." Harry turned to him. "Since you know of the other worlds, and the Heartless, I will tell you. I am Harry Potter, and I am a keybearer." You could have heard a feather drop, the room was so quiet after that. The professor finally found his voice. "Amazing, the stories are true then? There actually is something that can fight the Darkness and seal the heart of this world to keep it safe? Is that why you're here?" Harry nodded, and the professor took on a serious expression. "I have a theory where this worlds' heart might be."

He turned and walked over to a computer, where he began typing furiously, and a printer began humming nearby. The professor then took a freshly printed document and handed it to Harry. "This will allow you access to a place known as Mount Silver. It is a mountain on the border between the Kanto and Jhoto regions. At the summit there has been sightings of a strange light, that may be what you're looking for. Please go with all speed, and to help I shall provide you and your companions with transportation. Follow me." He then turns and walks towards a door, and they follow him. It leads out to a wide open paddock, full of many strange and bizarre creatures.

"These creatures are native to this world only. They are called Pokemon, and there are many different species and types of them. Ill provide you with flying ones to speed up your trip. I only ask that you bring them back when your mission is complete." Byakuya nods and bows to the professor. "We thank you for the assistance. This will speed things up greatly." They are approached by a flock of bird like Pokemon, with brown feathers, and brightly colored plumes on their heads. "These are called Pidgeot, and they are the fastest flying Pokemon at my disposal. May they serve you well." They each got on the back of the large birds, and soon were flying northwest, as the professor directed.

Soon a tall peak came into view in the distance, and a large building was at its base. The Pidgeot landed smoothly near the structure, and were tethered to posts to wait their return. After showing the paperwork to the guards, they allowed Harry and his companions to pass, and they started climbing the steep path up the mountain. Soon a dusting of snow started to fall, and Inuyasha groaned. "Why couldn't we just fly to the summit? I'm already freezing!" Byakuya shot him a glare. "Our mounts are borrowed Inuyasha, we did not want to over burden them. It is called courtesy." Inuyasha glared at him, but fell silent in agreement of the shinigami.

There was a break in the snow, and the clouds cleared, allowing a beam of sunlight to fall on their destination, the mountain summit. As they reached the top, the view was found to be breathtaking, the snow bright on the slopes, and beyond the mountain wide expanses of plains, forests, and rivers. And in the distance to the east, a great plateau spread out before them, a small mountain at its center. Chen stood beside Harry, wondering at it all. "If not for our mission leading us here, I'd say the trip was worth it, just for this sight before us…." Harry nodded, as he stared in awe. Suddenly, his keyblade appeared and started vibrating, tugging him towards the peak.

A beam of light shot from it's tip, and illuminated a shape in the air, a large keyhole on the mountainside. Harry braced himself and pointed the keyblade towards it, and with another beam of light the keyhole vanished, with a loud click like a lock, echoing down the mountain. Inuyasha grinned and clapped Harry on the shoulder. "Ya did it! This world is safe now, thanks to you." Harry chuckles and looks out over the world before him. "Thanks to us. We all worked together to get here. We all worked together to save this world from the Darkness." They all grinned and looked out on the world they had saved together. Suddenly, there was applause behind them, and they turned quickly.

Voldemort was standing there, looking calm as if their battle hadn't happened before, his robes new and fresh looking. "Well done Harry. Becoming quite the little hero aren't we? As a reward, I want to give you a little something. Don't worry, she is completely unharmed. Well, she is alive at least…." A portal opened up beside them, and out fell a small, blonde figure, a young girl, who Harry recognized. "Luna!" He ran to her, carefully rolling her over to see she was indeed unharmed, but something was off in her, he could feel it. He sat her down gently as Chen started healing her, and he turned to face Voldemort. "What did you do to her?!"

Voldemort tried to look innocent. "I did nothing, but her heart is missing…. Yet she is not a Heartless. I wonder why young Harry? Maybe you can figure it out…." And he vanishes within another portal. Harry turns back to Chen. "Is there anything you can do?" The panda warrior shakes his head, his eyes full of sadness. "I am afraid not Harry, I am sorry…. Was she a friend of yours from your world?" Harry nodded, as he wiped a tear from his eye. "We had just met this past year, and yet she just fell into my group of friends like she had always belonged. Ginny was close to her…." Byakuya carefully lifts Luna up in his arms. "I will take her to our ship. I'll meet you there."

Harry nods and Byakuya flash steps away. They make their way down the mountain sullenly. After retrieving their mounts, they fly back to Pallet Town. Upon reaching the lab, the professor greets them. "Did you find it?" Harry only nods in response, and the professor looks to the others in question. "Is something wrong? What happened?" Chen pulls him to the side and explains what happened, as Harry approaches the machine holding Pikachu. Its breathing is normal, and it opens one eye to look at him. Then it gives him what seems to be a smile. "Pi-pikachu…." Harry somehow smiles, despite how bad he feels at the moment. "Hey little guy, you seem to be a lot better."

It nods and blinks at him, seeming to smile again. It sits up and scoots closer to the glass, looking at him curiously. It meets his eyes, and its own seem sad, as its ears droop. "Pika?" Harry nods, knowing it realizes he is upset. "I failed one of my friends Pikachu. She was one of those I should have been able to protect. She is hurt and I don't know what to do…." Pikachu puts a palm over it's chest, and nods, then points at Harry. "Pi-pikachu!" Harry thinks for a moment, then realizes what its trying to say. "My heart? Follow my heart?" Pikachu nods, then puts a paw on the glass, and Harry places his palm on the other side of the glass. He smiles back, and Pikachu nods again.

Harry stands up straighter, and turns to walk to the professor and the others. "Alright, let's go." As he starts to walk out, the professor calls him back. "Before you go, I have something for you. As my thanks for your help here, and I insist…." He opens what seems to be another, smaller incubator, and pulls out a brightly colored egg, the size of a football, patterned in blue and silver shapes. "This is a Pokemon egg. I don't know what kind it is, but I know it will be a great ally for you when it hatches. Take good care of it keybearer. And if you have time, bring it back here after it hatches. I would love to see what species of Pokemon it is." Harry nods and takes it.

"Thank you. I promise its in good hands." The professor nods and hands Harry a small red and white ball. "That is a pokeball. Once it hatches, you may use that to carry your Pokemon with you. Show it many worlds, and many adventures." Harry nods and leaves with Inuyasha and Chen behind him. Soon Pallet town is a spec on the horizon, as they head for their ship. As it comes into view, Chen whistles in amazement. "Well I'll be…. Such a wonder to behold!" As he approaches, Gelbin comes out, and they stare at each other for a moment, before running to clasp hands with each other, speaking simultaneously. "Finally, a familiar face!"

Inuyasha grins. "Well what ya know? Chubby and Shorty know each other, what are the odds of that in all the worlds out there? Kinda gives me hope that I'll find someone from my world too." Harry frowns for a moment, then shakes his head, remembering Pikachu's departing message. "Just believe, with all your heart, that our loved ones will come back to us somehow. The light within our hearts will guide our way. I think that's what Pikachu was trying to tell me." Inuyasha nods. "We'll help your friend ok? We'll find a way to wake her up, I promise. And we'll get that bastard Voldemort next time we see him too. Count on it!"

Harry grins. "And he let something slip earlier too. The others back on my world, he said another keybearer was there and saved them. I just have all the more hope now. We will win, triumph over the Darkness, and get everyone back home where they belong. That's my promise to you all." Byakuya walks up to them, and hearing that, places a hand on each of them's shoulder. "Together, we shall keep that promise, to all we meet who have been touched by the Darkness. Your friend is on the ship. Captain Unohana has good news and bad. Her heart isn't gone. But it is sleeping. She may wake up tomorrow, or days from now. It will just take time."

Nodding, Harry places a hand on both their shoulders as well, and Inuyasha mimics the action with them. "Together we're unstoppable. Princess Zelda chose well when she made our team. We will travel to as many worlds as possible and help as many people as we can. I will lock the hearts, make new friends, and bring the worlds together against the Darkness. Are you two with me?" Inuyasha nods. "Hell ya we are! Let's go kick some Heartless ass! Kick some ass, take some names, that's my motto!" Byakuya smiles, and chuckles to himself. "Yes. Our bond is more than that of friendship. It is of our souls, our hearts. And together, we shall light the way through the Darkness."

Chen and Gelbin waved them over to the ship, and Harry led them over. "Its almost time to depart gentlemen. Our friend here says he wants to come along and help us fight the Heartless. I'll tell you this, this Pandaren Monk is a legend back on our world, and we got lucky to find him!" Chen chuckles and lifts his barrel up with his pole. "I shall be on the ship. I cannot wait to see what worlds await us my friends." He then turned and climbed the ladder up to the deck, and they soon followed. And as the ship flew back through the gate some hours later, a young man was just departing on his own journey, with his partner Pikachu. And what a journey it would be….

And now let's take a look back in time, to just after the moment our young keybearer and his companion vanished from their world. What happened to their friends left back on their world? What adventures will they have? And who is the boy Voldemort spoke of, the other keybearer? Will they make it off their world before Voldemort plunges it into Darkness? And how will they cope with the loss? New heroes will be born, from behind the shadow of their best friend, and favorite student, new lights will shine. But will they shine bright enough to pierce the Darkness? And how will they all find each other again? Perhaps soon, time will yet tell….

AN: Next chapter! We'll find out what happened to Dumbledore and the others in greater detail. And how will things progress now that Sora has entered the picture? I already know, and its for me to know and you to find out... Bwa ha ha ha ha...


	5. The Other Keybearers

AN: Sorry it's been so long, life tends to interfere. On with the story... oh I own nothing...

Chapter 5- The Other Keybearers

Ron and Hermione reached out just as Harry and Ginny vanished. Dumbledore stood as another boom shook the castle. "They have gone, there is nothing more we can do for them. For now we must get out of here. Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger…. Are you prepared to help Harry in any way you can? Even if you cannot be with him at the present time?" They both look at him, their faces set in a serious expression, and both nod. He nods in return and walks to the door. "Follow me you two. We must be swift if we are to escape Tom and this worlds' unfortunate fate." Hermione frowns as they follow him down the corridors. "What do you mean by this worlds' fate? You say it like this world is going to end…."

Dumbledore sighs and nods as he turns down the next staircase. "Unfortunately yes. The moment Harry, our destined keybearer left, this world began to plunge into Darkness. I can get us away, to another world before this happens, but not here. Furthermore I have no idea where we will end up…." At this point they both start shouting questions at him, their voices echoing and garbled in the corridors. He suddenly stops and holds them back, as a wave of shadow appears in in front of them, blocking the exit of the castle not few feet away from them. The shadow takes the form of a man, with pale features, red eyes, wearing black robes. Dumbledore sighs again. "Tom, what have you done?"

Voldemort frowns at the name, and glares at them. "Dumbledore…. And Potter's friends…. He is not here is he? Where have you sent him away to old man? I grow tired of chasing the boy…." Dumbledore chuckles, though his eyes are missing their usual joyous twinkle. "Somewhere you will never find him Tom. He is beyond your reach now." Voldemort grins twistedly. "Beyond my reach? Dumbledore do you really think so? The Darkness has given me power to cross over to other worlds…. So I will search them all if I must. But I will find him, oh yes…. But first I will twist you and his little friends with the powers of Darkness, so that when I finally find him, I will…."

His monologue was cut off by the appearance of what seemed to be a bipedal duck and dog, who started attacking the surrounding Heartless with what seemed to be elemental magic and a shield respectively. Just as Voldemort started to advance on them angrily, a boy dropped from the floor above, wielding what seemed to be a giant key. He faced off with Voldemort, pushing him back while moving towards Dumbledore and the others. "Sorry we're a bit late sir. I trust you've sent him away? Where he is now will make him strong enough to take this guy down once and for all. But we need to get out of here, now! Donald, Goofy, get them to the Gummi Ship now! I'll hold off dark and creepy here!"

The duck and dog nodded and led Dumbledore, Ron, and Hermione outside, taking out any Heartless that dared approach. Soon they were aboard a ship that looked to be made of brightly colored blocks. The dog got them strapped into seats as the duck got the ship in the air. "We're going back for Sora, Professor Dumbledore, sir! Once he's on board we're out of here!" The ship flew low over the castle, and the boy, Sora, leapt into the open hatch, carrying an unconscious McGonagall in his arms. The dog closed the door, and the ship took off into the atmosphere. Sora went up front and took over piloting as the ship exited the worlds' gravitational pull. It turned so they could see out the window as the planet was engulfed in black.

Dumbledore sat back in his seat, watching with a tear rolling down his cheek as the world he loved, cherished, and protected, for many years, vanished before his very eyes. Said eyes grew cold as just before the planet imploded, a small black orb detached from it and flew off in the opposite direction. And he knew just what was inside of it, and it filled him with dread. Ron and Hermione were in the seats across from him, looking pale and scared. And yet there we're no words to comfort them, nothing he could say, to ease their hearts. For his was just as torn and lost at this moment, and anything he said would just be hollow, a bandaid, before the real pain finally came and set in.

The duck approached him slowly, his eyes sad. "I'm sorry we didn't make it in time sir. We will head for Disney Castle now, King Mickey is expecting you." Dumbledore nodded and tried to smile at him, though it came out as a grimace. "Thank you, Donald. I would like to be left alone to my thoughts now. But please, try to help our young friends there as best you can. Goofy will see to Minerva I think." Donald nods and turns to Ron and Hermione, who speak softly, tears in their eyes, their pain obvious to anyone who sees them. Goofy approaches Dumbledore. "Sorry to bother ya sir, but I took care of Miss 'Gonagall. She is resting in the back room. I'll be off now." After a brief pat on Dumbledore's shoulder, he walks away.

After several hours, Ron and Hermione are asleep, huddled close together, but Dumbledore is wide awake, his thoughts on what to do next. _Harry will need his friends. But they are not trained to fight the Heartless. Just one more thing I must unfortunately bother young Mickey with. And I must find Harry. Wherever he is now, I hope that he will find the strength to keep going. Ah, I forget he is not alone. Miss Weasley is with him. She will be his reason for fighting. Or she will remind him of that reason. He may not realize it yet, but his heart is connected to hers. Fate is often unwavering in its path, but at least he will not have to face it alone. Nor will Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger I think._

Dumbledore chuckled quietly at the thought. _Our hearts are the key, and they will be each others' light in the darkness. Though this prophecy does concern me…. Seven Lights and thirteen Darkness, shall open the door to everlasting Darkness…. But how does it affect the prophecy made for Harry? Does it even affect it? Maybe it does, maybe it doesn't. Harry must still face Voldemort in the end. I only fear that he and Xehanort never find each other…. The outcome of that would be, disastrous…. Oh please stay safe Harry. You are one of two, who can open the door, but I hope that fate does not befall you._ His thoughts were interrupted by Donald approaching him, and Goofy waking the others.

"Excuse me sir? We shall be there soon. Only a few minutes away from landing at the castle. Thought I should let you know." Dumbledore nods and sighs, looking over at his students. "This will not be easy for them. It won't be easy for any of us will it?" Donald frowns and shakes his head before returning to the cockpit. Dumbledore turns to Ron and Hermione. "I should have spoken to you both earlier. I know you can't possibly be alright, but I am asking you anyway. Are you alright?" Ron frowns and Hermione sighs. "I think we're as alright as we can get right now. Donald and Goofy explained things to us last night. But, I think you, and their King Mickey would be the best to talk to."

Nodding, Dumbledore meets their eyes. "We must, as we always have believe in Harry. Only he can bring back everything we've lost and return us home. But, that doesn't mean we can't help him along the way. We may be powerless now, but…." Ron raises a hand to silence him. "Please sir, don't insult our intelligence. We may not be able to help yet, but you are different. Don't tell us otherwise…." Dumbledore sighs again. _I seem to be doing that a lot lately…._ "Very well, you are right." There is a flash of light, and a keyblade appears in Dumbledore's hand. "I can fight, but Harry is special. His keyblade, is one of two, a set of twins, that can open a very special door. I shall tell you more with King Mickey."

Soon, the ship landed, and they walked out to a huge docking bay, where several other ships were parked. They followed Donald and Goofy out into a courtyard, and were amazed at the grandeur of the castle around them. The duo led them up to a large set of double doors, which opened at their approach. Inside was a large throne room, and at the far end was a tall throne. And upon it sat a short figure. He had large round ears, that seemed to be as big as his head itself. He wore simple garments patterned in red and black, and yellow shoes that should have been too big for his feet. A thin tail curled out behind him as he stood to greet them. "Albus, its good to see you old friend. I just wish it was better circumstances…."

Dumbledore smiled sadly. "Mickey, the circumstances are most dire indeed. I would like you to meet two of my brightest students, and the best friends of Harry. This is Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger." Realizing this was the king they came to meet, they both hastily bowed, and he came forward to take their hands in his. "Oh none of that, you're my guests, and now my friends. I never liked that formal stuff anyway. Call me Mickey, its sure nice to meet ya!" They both smiled at his friendly tone, feeling at ease for the first time since their world fell to the Darkness. Mickey turned and whistled, and a door opened nearby. Inside walked to their amazement, a broomstick. He turned back to them.

"You three probably want to freshen up a bit and rest. Just follow him to your chambers. If you need anything, just ask one of the servants and they will get it for you. We will talk later, alright?" They nodded gratefully and followed the broomstick out, though Dumbledore stayed behind, and Mickey frowned. "What's up Albus? You should go rest too." Dumbledore sighed and turned to him. "I must go find Harry. You of all people should understand why. Can I trust you to take care of those two and get them ready for what's out there?" Mickey frowned, but nodded. "Alright, I'll do it. But how will you find Harry?" Dumbledore sighed, yet again. "I lied to them when I said I didn't know where he was." He then frowned.

" They are not ready to be with him yet. You understand, my old friend?" He turned to leave, but paused before the doorway. "Contact Merlin and Yen Sid. Tell them, it is time to retake the mantle of Master once more." Mickey watched wide eyed as Dumbledore summoned his keyblade, and opened a gate between the worlds, then vanished through it, as armor wrapped itself around his body, blue and gold in color. Mickey stood there for several moments, before seeming to bring himself back together. He then ran from the throne room, yelling as he made for the library. "Donald, Goofy! Meet me in the library right away!" He entered and walked up to the back staircase. There he pulled out a book, revealing a hidden panel behind the shelf.

He turned as Donald and Goofy ran in. "You summoned us, your majesty?" Mickey nodded. "I need you two to train Ron and Hermione. They need to be ready when the time comes. I'm going to see Master Yen Sid." They both nodded and saluted as the king vanished behind the hidden panel, which closed behind him. On the other side, he took a small blue, star shaped object off a pedestal. Then in a bright flash of light, he vanished. The light carried him between the worlds, eventually dropping him before a tall tower, decorated with the shapes of stars and moons. Mickey quickly entered and made his way up a spiraling staircase, to the very top, where he knocked on a door, and entered the room beyond it.

A rather imposing man sat in a high backed chair, but he smiled warmly upon seeing his visitor. "Ah young Mickey, I wondered when you would pay me a visit. So, it has begun? And I trust that Albus is on his way to find young Harry now?" Mickey nods and approaches him. "Yes, and he has a message for you; it is time to retake the mantle of Master once more." Yen Sid closed his eyes for a moment, before sighing. "I was afraid of that. I suppose Albus showed you then?" Mickey grinned. "Yes, why didn't ya tell mne you still have your keyblade? Or Merlin? We really could have used your help before with Ansem and Xemnas." "Yen Sid sighed yet again. "It was not yet time. We Masters must know when to appear, and when not."

Mickey nods, in understanding. "You had to let Sora and his friends find their own strength first. I get it now." Yen Sid chuckles softly. "Not just them my young apprentice, but you as well. It is time I think, to name you keyblade Master in full." Mickey stares wide eyed at him. "Me.. me? A Master? Gosh, I dunno what to say…. But I promise I wont let you down Master Yen Sid, sir!" Yen Sid smiles and rises from his chair. "Now Mickey, go back to your castle and pass on the title and knowledge to Sora as well. We all must be prepared, for what lies ahead. I will go to Merlin and have him aid us in this battle." Mickey salutes him, then reactivates his star shard, returning to Disney Castle with great speed.

Upon arrival, he finds Sora waiting for him in the library. "So, what did Yen Sid have to say?" Mickey chuckles and smiles at him. "You sure are getting perceptive Sora. He named me keyblade Master, and…. Now I name you one as well. And with that comes…. Certain knowledge…." Sora nods and sits down, waiting for Mickey to talk. He quickly told Sora about events from a decade ago, how he had met Ventus, Aqua, and Terra, and fought alongside them against Xehanort. Sora stares at the floor silently, taking in everything he was just told. "We need to find them don't we? But where do we even start? Terra vanished after the battle, Ventus is asleep who knows where, and Aqua is missing. What do we do Mickey?"

Mickey crosses his arms and sighs. "I have an idea where we should start. When Xehanort split into his Heartless and Nobody, Terra was freed from being his host. I believe that is what happened to him, why Xehanort worked so hard to force out his inner Darkness. It happened at the Keyblade Graveyard, so that is where we should start the search." Sora nods. "Alright, how do we get there? By Gummi Ship?" Mickey shakes his head. "No, there is a barrier around the place that prevents such access. We will need to open a gate between the worlds. Any of the original Masters, like Yen Sid, or Dumbledore, could still do this. We must wait for one of them to return and open one for us."

Sora groans and frowns. "Great, more waiting. Maybe I should go see how Kairi's training with Riku is going…." Mickey grins. "Oh I think somebody is jealous…." Sora turns to hide his face reddening. "It's not like that! I just wish I could see her for a while. Riku has run off with her who knows where… wait, you know don't you?!" Mickey twitches slightly, and he looks away hurriedly. "Maybe I do, maybe I don't. But trust me when I say its best not to disturb them right now. It isn't Kairi who is getting training, but Riku…. Training to use his light, along with his darkness." To his surprise, Sora just nods in agreement. "If anyone can help him with that, it will be Kairi. She is a bright light, for all of us…."

Sighing with relief, Mickey turns as the door opens, and in walks Yen Sid. "I have returned. And with interesting news. Apparently the Keyblade Graveyard has become open to travel. A bright light is radiating from deep inside its' heart, revealing it among the many worlds. Have you told Sora all he needs to know?" Mickey nods. "Yes, Master Yen Sid. Perhaps you could teach him to use a keyblade glider, like you did for Riku? It will make getting around much easier for him I think." Yen Sid nods and turns to Sora. "To summon a glider, raise your keyblade to the sky and throw it, willing it to transform with your heart. And take this as well Sora. This armor will protect you as you travel this way."

He hands Sora a sort of shoulder plate, which he straps on without question. At Yen Sid's instruction, he slaps the plate lightly. There is a flash of light, and as it fades, Sora is revealed in his armor. It is mostly black to match his clothes, with gold trim. Red and blue plates adorn his chest and waist, while his gauntlets and greaves are yellow and white respectively. Yen Sid smiles appreciatively and gestures towards the colored segments. "While wearing your armor, you will have access to enhanced versions of your drive form powers. Use them well, but not lightly." Sora nods and bows to him. "Thank you Master Yen Sid. I will go now, to the Keyblade Graveyard. Hopefully I will find Terra, or at least a clue to his whereabouts there."

He turns and runs out to the courtyard. There he flings his keyblade high up into the air. As it comes down, it transforms to a glider, shaped like a skateboard, but with wide fins on the side, and two small boosters underneath them. Sora leaps on and it takes off like a rocket, propelling him into the sky, and soon beyond the barrier of the world. He flies for a long while, until his location comes into view. As he descends through swirling gray clouds, the broken landscape below is revealed. Taking a gasping breath, Sora flies over plateaus, mountains, and craters. One large plateau enters his sight, and the light seemed to be coming from it. Sora descends and lands there, as the light fades, reveling an armored figure.

Sora approaches it slowly, keeping his keyblade to the side in a non-threatening position. "Are you Terra? My name is Sora, and I'm a Keyblade Master. I was sent here by Yen Sid and Mickey to find you." The figure shakes its head, as if trying to clear it. "Ter…. Terra? Yes, I am Terra…. Master Yen Sid sent you?" Sora nods and dismisses his armor. "That's right. It has been some time since Xehanort made you his vessel. Do you remember anything after that?" Terra falls to his knees, his armor fading away. "I don't know…. It is all a blur…. I remember fighting him here…. Then it went black for a while…. And Aqua…." He leaps to his feet, swaying slightly before Sora catches him. "Hey, easy…. Take it easy ok?"

Terra sighs and looks at him. "Aqua…. What did Xehanort do to her? Did he make me hurt her?" Sora shakes his head. "We were hoping you could tell us. She his Ventus somewhere safe, and then went searching for you. Nobody saw her after that. But Mickey can feel that she is out there somewhere. Her heart is intact." Terra sighs again, but with relief as he stands up on his own at last. "We have to find them. I did such terrible things to them while I was Xehanort's puppet. I only hope I can make it up to them now." He recalls his armor, and Sora does the same. Then they both summon their gliders, and Sora leads him to the castle. As they land in the courtyard, Mickey and Yen Sid come out to greet them.

Terra walks up to Yen Sid and bows respectfully. "Master, I have returned. I'm sorry for my tardiness." To everyone's surprise, Yen Sid chuckles. "Enough of the formalities. Masters are equals in that regard and need them not." Terra stares at him in surprise. "After all that happened…. You would still make me a Master? I don't deserve the honor…." Yen Sid smiles and nods. "It is because you feel that way, that you truly deserve the title. Welcome back among us, Master Terra." Nodding, Terra accepts the title, feeling more pride in it, than he did when Xehanort gave it to him falsely. "What do we do now? Are we going to begin searching for Aqua and Ven?" Mickey frowns. "Soon. You're having some time to recover first. No buts!"

Queen Minnie comes out to the courtyard, and stops upon seeing Terra. "You're here! Thank goodness you are alright." Terra smiles and bows to her. "Your majesty. It is good to see you again. Its good to be back." She walks up to him and takes his hand in hers. "Come with me young man. You are getting a thorough check up, and then to a room to relax. This is an order, now march!" Terra glares at Sora and Mickey as they start laughing, but has no choice but to follow the queen as she leads him inside by the arm. Sora turns to Mickey. "Well, at least he's ok now. Once he passes Queen Minnie's health regimen, we can start looking for Aqua and Ventus right?" Mickey chuckles once more, then nods.

"You bet Sora. But even before that we will need you to spar with him to make sure he is in top shape for the battles that are surely ahead. And we have no idea where they might be. But Terra may remember something once he recovers." At that moment, Lea walks out into the courtyard. "Was that who I think it was with Queen Minnie back there? Hell ya! With that kinda power we will beat that old coot Xehanort for sure!" Mickey turns to him. "Lea! Didn't you meet Ventus before? Back when all this first started happening?" He nods. "Yep. We became good buddies. Roxas always reminded me of him, and it wasn't just his looks. Though those two could pass for identical twins any day."

Sora nods. "So Lea, any luck tracking down Namine's notes on how she returned Roxas to being part of me? I think we will need his help if we're gonna take this fight to Xehanort. Every keybearer we can find will be a big help. And if we can get him back without me having to become a Heartless again…." Lea chuckles and playfully punches his shoulder. "Oh, of course we wouldn't! But ya, I finally found her notes in the ruins of that old mansion. That girl was good at hiding her secrets. Unfortunately they were written in code. But I took them to old Cid in Radiant Garden. That computer of his will crack it in no time flat. I think…." Mickey nods. "You did well Lea. Thanks for the help."

Several days later, Terra is finally released from his bed rest, and he is found by Sora, doing stretches in the courtyard. "I see the queen finally let you out of your prison…. I mean bedroom…." He grins, and Terra just rolls his eyes. "You're just like Ven. It's as if his heart is inside you or something…." He looks at Sora, who is wide eyed, his mind going over what Terra had just said. "THAT'S IT TERRA! That's why my nobody Roxas looked just like him! Ventus…. His heart is inside mine, just like Kairi's was!" Without saying another word, they both took off running at full speed to the library, where the others were doing research on possible places Aqua could be.

They burst through the doors, startling everyone. Gasping for breath, Sora stood up and grinned. "We found Ventus!" Mickey and Yen Sid turned to him eagerly. Where is he then Sora? We have to go retrieve him right away!" Sora, still gasping falls into a chair, and Terra takes over. "Here. His heart, is inside Sora's." Everyone fell silent, and Yen Sid smiled. "Remarkable. It is like I told Aqua all those years ago. Ventus, his heart asleep, would most likely search for a friend, a heart to protect him until he could be woken. To think it was here all this time." Mickey nods. "We have to find Aqua soon as possible. Only she knows where his body was hidden. Without her, we can never get Ven back."

Terra reaches into his pocket and pulls out a star shaped charm. "An unbreakable connection…. Right. Guys, I have an idea how we can find her." He walks up to Sora and helps him up. "You can help me Sora. Aqua put a spell on this charm and two others, one for each of us. If my hunch is right, I can connect with Ven through you, and we can triangulate her location. We could find her." Sora nods and closes his eyes, opening his heart, and allowing Terra to connect with Ventus. He felt the spell, along with Terra, and they followed it. Across several worlds, and then sudeenly, it went completely black, and a faint light could be seen before them. Sora saw a very familiar shore, bathed in darkness, before they came back out to the castle.

They both shook their heads and sat down, and Sora turned to the others. "I know where she is, and you aren't gonna like it. Aqua, is in the realm of Darkness. Her heart, and her light are still intact. And there was another light, smaller, but no less bright with her. It was familiar…. But I couldn't make out who it was." Terra stood. "I know who it was, through my memories while being possessed by Xehanort. It was Ansem the Wise." Mickey leapt to his feet excitedly. "You mean Ansem is alive?! Then he could decipher Namine's notes even faster than Cid can! We have to find them!" He turns to Yen Sid. "Is there a way into the world of Darkness?" Yen Sid nods. "Though Riku can no longer open the doorways, I think Terra could."

Everyone turns to Terra, who nods and raises an arm. A swirling black portal shoots up from the floor, swirling sinisterly in the library. Suddenly a voice calls out. "Sneaking off without us? That's not very nice, leaving us out of all the fun." They turn to the doorway to see Ron standing there, in armor, red and gold colored, with a large sword strapped across his back. And Hermione was just behind him, in full battle mage gear, looking just as serious. "That's right! We've been training for this too. We are coming along." Yen Sid nods. "Very well. Sora Terra Mickey Ronald, and Hermione shall go and retrieve our lost comrades. Be careful, all of you, and be wary of the tricks the Darkness plays on your minds and hearts."

They all nod and as one run through the doorway, it vanishing just behind them. Minnie watches as it disappears, worry in her eyes. Donald and Goofy exchange nervous looks and walk up to her. "Don't worry Queen Minnie, they will all be ok! They'll be back before you know it!" Goofy nods and smiles at her. "Yup, I just know it! And soon we'll be able to wake up Ven too!" Minnie turns to them and smiles in return. "You're right, I'm just being silly." Yen Sid looks out a window, his face stern and serious. "If only you are right. I fear whatever happens to them there will only be the calm before the storm that lies ahead…." Donald and Goofy gulp nervously, as the queen joins him at the window. "We, must simply believe…."

AN:Enjoy and review please!


End file.
